Game of Charades
by unknownauthor123
Summary: It had been 4 months since Elsa decided to live in the Enchanted Forest. Anna sorely missed her and paid a surprise visit. Ironically, it was she who was surprised as Elsa and Honeymaren were starting to get really close. But the trouble was… Anna was not liking it. Elsamaren vs Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Charades**

It had been 4 months since Elsa decided to live in the Enchanted Forest. Anna sorely missed her and paid a surprise visit. Ironically, it was she who was surprised as Elsa and Honeymaren were starting to get really close. But the trouble was… Anna was not liking it. Elsamaren vs Elsanna

**Chapter 1 **

Ever since Elsa had left the castle to permanently reside in the Enchanted Forest, Anna had never felt more alone than now. When they were kids, Elsa had completely shut her out but at least Elsa's physical presence behind those massive locked doors was unmistakable. She knew she was there.

However, now that Elsa had finally chosen to stay out of the castle and into the magical forest where she felt she truly belonged, Anna badly wished that she was more than enough for her older sister to stay. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Elsa had left… her… again.

Looking around the empty ballroom, she sighed pitifully as she reminisced those times she and her sister were happily chatting for the first time in forever. They talked how the ballroom turned warmer with tons of people in attendance as well as that amazing smell that enveloped the whole room. Yes, they both loved chocolates. Oh how badly she missed her that tears started to prick at the corner of her eyes.

Suddenly, the doors behind her opened to reveal Kristoff together with Olaf loudly conversing about their adventurous travel to the North Mountain, paying a visit to Marshmallow and the snowgies in the Ice Castle. Inhaling deeply and blinking back those tears that threatened to fall, she faced them with a forced smile on her pretty freckled face.

"Hey Kristoff, Olaf, how's everything? How's everyone?"

"Oh, it was so much fun!" The bubbly snowman answered without missing a beat. "Marshmallow was playing hide and seek with the snowgies. I know it's really weird given that Marshmallow is such a giant guy, quite the opposite of all his opponents. But nonetheless, they were kind enough to invite me to join them but I guess my wonderful nose just stood out so much." Olaf laughed boisterously as he played with his long carrot nose.

"In fact," Olaf continued. "Marshmallow said he misses both you and Elsa that he is hoping to visit you sometime in the future."

"I've been telling you that is NOT a good idea!" Kristoff butted in. "Marshmallow would definitely wreck the whole village of Arendelle before he could even reach the castle!" He was shaking his blonde hair furiously.

"But he misses Anna and Elsa! Why stop the guy?" Olaf retorted. "Don't be such a big blonde killjoy." Olaf teased.

"I am not!" Kristoff huffed.

"Oh yes you are." Olaf insisted.

"Not"

"Yes"

"Not"

"Yes"

Throughout the whole bantering session between the two, Anna's mind was actually pre-occupied not with Marshmallow coming down to the city of Arendelle but of her blonde sister whom she deeply missed. She could not help but wonder how Elsa was doing in the Enchanted Forest. _Is she living comfortably there? Is she adjusting properly? Is she getting along with the rest of the Northuldra clan? Is she even eating properly there? Does she even have chocolates in there? It has been four months and yet it feels like an eternity since she had left Arendelle. _

Suddenly, an idea crossed her mind.

"YES!" Anna screamed triumphantly and she pumped her fist in the air. Both Olaf and Kristoff looked at her – one amused, one shocked.

"Wait what!?" Kristoff demanded. "Even you Anna? Is that really what you think?" He asked grumpily.

"Uhm…" Anna thought of what ticked the blonde guy as her aquamarine orbs settled on the victorious-looking snowman. She smiled sheepishly at the blonde guy, scratching her strawberry-blonde head. "Sorry Kristoff, that's not what I meant. I mean… I meant what I said but not that what I said is meant for you. So I meant it but not mean it. I mean I don't mean to be mean on you. Ugh! This is crazy!" Anna slapped her face with her hand in frustration causing the two to chuckle. She groaned as she watched the two taking amusement out of her.

"So tell me, how many 'mean' do you plan on speaking in one sentence?" Kristoff joked only for Anna to roll her eyes exasperatingly. Olaf imitated Anna's flustered face adding further salt to the injury. "Anyway, so what 'yes' are you talking about?" He asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. Kristoff, I've decided." Her eyes shone brightly. "I will visit Elsa!" Anna half-shouted in her excitement, almost bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Oh okay. Sven and I can tag along." Then turning his head on the snowman, "Do you want to come along too Olaf?"

"Actually..." Anna cut in. "I plan to do it by myself. I mean.. not that I don't want you guys to come with me. Of course I do. That'll be awesome." She laughed hesitantly. "But it's just that I want to surprise Elsa. So I don't want to attract so much attention. Does that make sense?" Anna looked pleadingly at the two.

Kristoff would have wanted to argue more but the look in those desperate eyes already told him enough that Anna wanted some alone time with her sister. Olaf would have also complained but Kristoff had already hushed the little guy, pushing him towards the door, leaving Anna by herself. Anna looked at him gratefully before the door completely shut close.

_Thanks Kristoff for understanding._

-x-

Despite Elsa's decision to stay in the Enchanted Forest, that did not mean she would easily open up to the Northuldra tribe. Growing up, she was forced to conceal, don't feel and don't let her magic show. It was because the people in Arendelle weren't attuned to magic. Now that she was in living in the Enchanted Forest where magic freely flowed unrestrictedly, it was a change in pace that she was trying to get accustomed to.

"So… how do you like your new home?" Elsa whipped her blonde head around to find the young beautiful brunette smiling enigmatically at her.

"Oh it was so lovely and magical of course." Elsa offered as she glanced around, taking in the wonders of the tall trees swaying gracefully with the wind spirit 'Gale'. It was such an amazing place with the forest overlooking the calm ocean far ahead. The sun setting down was reflected magnificently in the waters almost mirroring the skies in the seas.

"I'm so glad you chose to stay." Honeymaren voiced out her thoughts as she stood alongside the now blushing Elsa.

In the corner of her eyes, the brunette was studying the young ice queen in all her glory and simplicity. For someone who had grown up in the castle, she was surprised that never once did she hear the former queen complain about anything. Surely the castle would afford her more luxurious things and comfort but this pretty blonde still chose to live in the forest.

"Thank you." Elsa answered sincerely. "I guess I just want to see and explore what's out there. My powers continue to grow and I have yet to know the depths of what I can and cannot do." Unconsciously, she conjured a tiny glittering snowflake the size of her palm and the brunette couldn't help but be amazed at its perfection. Honeymaren had long been accustomed to magic seeing it in her every day to day living but to actually see magic personified, she couldn't help but feel attracted. And Elsa being perfectly beautiful was not helping her case.

"Your power is so beautiful." Honeymaren openly admitted as she stared at the snowflake that Elsa dropped in her now open palm. Then she brought her gaze back to Elsa. Brown eyes locked with blue eyes. "Just like you…" Both women's eyes widened at such a compliment.

"I mean… just like your heart." The brunette corrected herself a little too late, her cheeks glowing red in the fading sunset. "You have a beautiful heart." Strangely, Elsa felt butterflies in her stomach. It was such a good feeling to hear someone compliment her, not just her but also her magic.

While Anna adored her magic just as well, it was different coming from someone totally unrelated. But it was a good different! From her previous experience, her powers were connoted as dark, evil and dangerous. But now, someone actually admired and fancied her powers.

"Thank you." Elsa responded. "But are you not afraid?" She asked uncertainly as the snowflake in the brunette's hand evaporated into thin air.

"Afraid of what?"

"Of me." Elsa said quietly as her blue eyes turned downcast, suddenly unable to meet the brunette's brown eyes.

Sensing the blonde's discomfort, Honeymaren lifted Elsa's chin forcing those evasive blue eyes to look at nothing but her. She smiled sweetly before responding genuinely. "I will _never _be afraid of you." She winked at her. "Do you know why?"

Elsa was captivated by those confident yet gentle brown eyes that she could not afford an appropriate response but rather a small shake of her head. It must have been her imagination but in that moment, she thought she saw the brunette looking down at her lips – _no, that must have been just a trick of the light. There was no way. _

Suddenly, her face turned scarlet red as the brunette inched her face closer, removing the little space between their heads. Elsa's heartbeats soared high opposite to the increasingly cold frost that permeated the forest as the temperature dropped at an alarming rate. Elsa's mind went haywire trying to process what was happening when at the last second, the brunette turned her head slightly and aimed at the blonde's right ear. "It's because…" she spoke alluringly, secretly enjoying Elsa's breath hitching as her warm breath caressed Elsa's. "_I trust you_."

Seeing the ice queen flustered and embarrassed brought a wonderful feeling to the brunette that she decided to take things one step further. Without hesitation, she blew a small puff of breath at Elsa's right ear causing the latter to squeal in surprise. Elsa suddenly backed away until her back touched the tree which she had turned ice frozen unconsciously. The brunette watched her with interest, laughing softly at Elsa's reaction.

"Sorry, you just look so adorable." Honeymaren confessed lightheartedly. "I couldn't help myself. My sincere apologies, my Queen." She teased further as she bowed her head in curtsy.

"Haha. Very funny." Elsa spoke sarcastically as she recomposed herself while narrowing her blue eyes at the brunette's mischief.

The brunette giggled softly. "I just want you to loosen up yourself a bit around me, y'know." She said seriously. She walked towards the blonde, brown eyes twinkling. "I don't bite." She extended her hand towards Elsa, signaling that both of them should head back to the village as it was getting dark.

Obligingly, Elsa grabbed the brunette's hand stopping for a bit to get her attention, their hands now intertwined with each other. Honeymaren glanced back at Elsa whose eyebrows were raised teasingly. "I know you don't. But…" She raised their interlaced hands. "Don't let the frostbite bite."

The brunette visibly looked relieved seeing Elsa somehow relaxed in front of her. She laughed musically as she further tightened her hold of the blonde's cold hand, not letting go despite the risk of having frostbite. Actually, she never cared what would happen to her hand. As long as she got to hold her, she would gladly risk anything. Not that it needed mentioning to a certain blonde.

The two of them walked in a comfortable silence with Honeymaren enjoying the cool hand wrapped around her own. A part of her wished to never let go of that hand. She enjoyed Elsa's company so much. Despite the latter's reserved and composed attitude, Elsa was actually a sweetheart! She would always put other's safety to priority, with herself always having the short end of the stick. She had chosen isolation in order to protect her younger sister, Anna. She had chosen loneliness to protect the kingdom of Arendelle. She had completely shut herself out because she treasured the people around her. She was such a selfless moron, always prioritizing others more than her own happiness. So Honeymaren vowed to herself that she would do anything for Elsa to have that happiness the latter so much deserved.

As they neared the village, the brunette desperately wished to freeze the time and enjoy the moment the two of them had. So far, during those four months that Elsa had stayed in the forest, there were only a handful of times she could see Elsa relaxed and spontaneous. More often than not, the blonde was always careful and very much reserved affording as little conversation as possible with the Northuldra people. She was among the lucky ones to somehow break that cold barrier and see the real Elsa.

"So… how's your sister?" the brunette asked to break the silence.

Honeymaren noted the dreamy expression that glazed over the blonde's face at the mention of the younger sister. She knew how much Elsa loved and adored Anna and yet a part of her felt conflicted and envious at such affection. Anna was Elsa's sister and it was only reasonable that the blonde has that strong feeling of devotion towards the strawberry-blonde beauty.

"Anna…" Elsa whispered. "I sorely missed that stinker!" She admitted truthfully. "I remembered we used to play charades together with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf." Elsa sighed at the beautiful memory. It felt like forever since they last played that game and there were times she had wished she had never left the castle. A part of her wished to always be by Anna's side. After all, that was what she had promised her. However, another part of her could not block out the call of adventure and mystery especially now that she was slowly uncovering the sources of her powers.

"So Anna and I were a team fighting against Kristoff and Olaf. Sven was the time-keeper." Elsa smiled as she reminisced. "Anna was such a mess. She was over-exaggerating her acts she looked so cute and funny that I ended up just watching her fascinatingly. I remembered how mad she had become when I just laughed at her acts instead of actually trying to guess. But I can't be blamed. That feisty-pants was just so adorable. In the end, we lost so badly."

Honeymaren simply observed Elsa as she talked about Anna. She noticed how those blue eyes gleamed with joy, how those lips offered nothing but compliments and sweet memories about the young sibling, how excited Elsa looked as she reminisced their times together.

"If you want…" Honeymaren offered hesistantly. "we could play that game. Only you have to teach us as we're not so familiar with that." She smiled as she scratched her cheek sheepishly.

"I don't really mind." Elsa shrugged, not noticing how relieved the brunette was at her answer.

"Great! I'd love to play with you." Honeymaren spoke engagingly.

"Just don't kill me if I can't guess it correctly." Elsa warned playfully.

"Kill you!?" Honeymaren looked aghast. "Oh come off it, you silly. I only know how to love my queen." The brunette smiled teasingly. She had hoped that the oblivious woman would catch on the real meaning behind those words but looking at the laughing blonde, she knew Elsa took it not-so-seriously.

"Alright. Just don't say I never warn you."

"You bet, my queen!"

Elsa internally winced. Sure she was the former queen of Arendelle but that was in the past. She was now just plain Elsa. "You know you can just call me Elsa. I'm not even a queen anymore." She pointed out.

"But you are my queen. I mean, when I first knew you, you are the Queen of Arendelle. So I find it all weird and awkward to now call you by your first name."

"Yet you never hesitated interlocking hands with the queen?" Elsa wisely countered, raising her brow while bringing up their intertwined hands together. The brunette suddenly brightened up, almost freeing Elsa's hand when the latter held on tighter.

"It's okay. I'm just teasing you." Elsa assured her, smirking ever so slightly.

-x-

Anna was happily trudging her way towards the Enchanted Forest. It seemed like such a bad idea especially not bringing Sven along with her given that it was getting darker. But she did not mind the long travel if it meant seeing Elsa. Tackling this long, winding road was really incomparable to her previous feat of crossing the North Mountain just to reach her sister in her Ice Castle. She would definitely be fine.

She had filled her mind with happy thoughts recalling that time when Elsa had planned a birthday surprise for her only to be cut short as the latter turned out sick with cold. However, what she found more appropriate as birthday gift for her was not the material things given by Elsa to her. It was the fact that Elsa had allowed her to take care of the blonde until she got well. Not that she never valued those things given by Elsa, she actually found them to be very endearing, but it was those moments together with her sister that she treasured even more.

She loved every inches about Elsa and she would never hesitate to sacrifice herself again just for her. No one could ever break the bond between them. Sure, their relationship had been tested since they were kids but they both withstood those trials and came out victors. This unbreakable bond even got stronger as they promised each other never to keep secrets.

"Oh I can't wait to see her reaction! She would definitely be shocked she would think she was not only hearing voices but now seeing apparitions too." Anna giggled to herself. "I bet she would look shockingly adorable!"

Sometimes, she felt like her sanity was leaving her whenever she tried to delve deeper about her relationship with Elsa. However, before she could allow her mind to wander about these overwhelming feelings she had for her sister, she was completely blocking them out, ensuring herself or more like creating an alibi that Elsa was her sister and that her love for her was completely reasonable, normal and ordinary. Yep - nothing more.

Far ahead, she already saw the soft glow of light emanating from the village's campfire. Her heartbeat quickened as her pace doubled up. Elsa was somewhere out there, she thought cheerily. For a moment, she stopped dead in her tracks as she heard loud shouting echoing in the village. Her moment of fear was quickly replaced by relief as she realized they were shouts of joys. Interestingly, she crept her way towards the crowd without anyone noticing.

-x-

The sun had set long ago and yet for the Northuldra tribe, the night had just started. The full moon illuminated the village quite serenely. In the heart of the village, the crowd went wild as they circled around the young brunette who was busily acting out the piece of paper she had drawn earlier. They were playing charades after Elsa told them the gist of the game. It was sort of entertaining seeing as how desperately each team was trying to demonstrate to the best of their ability the paper they had picked out.

Ryder was teamed with a handsome lad named Tony and they were up against Elsa and Honeymaren who were paired together. Tony was a big letdown despite Ryder's astounding performance to depict 'love at first sight'. Now it was Honeymaren giving out clue while Elsa was trying to guess it.

The brunette was pointing to her head then down to her feet then to her chest. Elsa stopped herself from blatantly laughing as the brunette looked so frantic yet overly-competitive. It was not surprising as the siblings, Ryder and Honeymaren, added another twist to the game. Whoever lose the game would admit their 'secret crush' to the whole tribe of Northuldra. While Honeymaren was keen on eventually letting Elsa know of what she truly felt about the blonde, she could feel that the right moment would present itself, but definitely not today. And so, she had no plans of losing!

She again repeated touching her head, her lips mightily sealed from speaking. "Head" Elsa offered. Bobbing her head enthusiastically, she then pointed down to her feet, or more specifically towards her soles of her feet. "Feet?" Elsa again called out. The brunette motioned her hand in circles, as if asking for a different term. Elsa thought harder. "Heels?"

Grinning delightedly, she then pointed to her chest. "Heart?" Elsa responded. Shaking her head, she again pointed to her chest. "Chest? No?" Elsa asked timidly. In the background, the other team was already counting down to the time limit. 10… 9… 8…

Honeymaren again looked at Elsa almost pleadingly and showed the heart-shape using her hands to Elsa. "Love!" Elsa shouted. 5… 4…

Elsa was thinking desperately while the brunette was depicting to connect those words. 3… 2… 1…

"Head over heels in love!" Elsa tried as the countdown ticked away. A few seconds of silence emanated from the whole crowd before Honeymaren jumped in joy and rushed towards the giggling blonde. She hugged her fiercely while the other tribes cheered and hooted noisily. Ryder and Tony both looked devastated but still found Elsa's buzzer beater answer to be quite amusing.

"Oh Elsa! You made it! You made it!" Honeymaren cheered loudly. Elsa found herself returning the fervent hug from the brunette.

"Glad I did." Elsa agreed.

Honeymaren broke the hug to look at those pretty blue eyes. "You are so amazing, do you know that?" In her complete state of bliss coupled by the rush of her emotions, she had given the blonde a quick peck on the cheek. However, Elsa's head turned a bit slightly towards her that she kissed Elsa almost right at the corner of her mouth.

And even before the blonde and the brunette could process what had happened, a familiar voice cut through the noise and chatters. "Elsa?" It was Anna and she looked just as shocked as Elsa and Honeymaren. The two instantly broke away from each other's arm as they both gazed at the new intruder. The tribe suddenly felt silent watching the three of them.

"Anna?" Elsa looked at her. "W-what are you doing here?" Elsa did not expect Anna's arrival and it had caught her by surprise.

As those words left her mouth, she realized it sounded so wrong seeing the hurt expression that was now visible on her sister's face. "Sorry Anna. That's not what I meant." Elsa cajoled her as she walked towards her. She touched her arm and caressed her sweetly. "Of course I'm glad to see you. I'm happy you visited me… visited us… I just didn't expect you coming at this wee hour." Elsa smiled at her.

But Anna did not look convinced at all. Her expression turned from hurt to annoyance as her aquamarine eyes settled on the beautiful Northuldran woman named Honeymaren. Anna previously thought it was just her imagination before but now she could confirm it with her own eyes. This woman looked at Elsa differently. And it was a bad different! In fact, she was not liking it.

"Anna?" Elsa called out to her worriedly. "Is everything okay?" She then looked around. "Are you alone? Where is Kristoff? Olaf? Sven?" Elsa brought her hand on Anna's cheek to get her attention. "Answer me Anna, are you okay?"

Elsa's touches were always cold but gentle, enough to get her attention. As those aquamarine orbs locked eyes with blue, Anna finally decided to speak. She held the hand on her cheek, clasping it in both her hands.

"Elsa…" Anna briefly looked at the brunette before quickly returning her gaze back at her sister. "I want you to return to Arendelle with me."

The crowd that had become silent now fell into soft murmurs with Anna's declaration. Honeymaren suddenly looked at Anna then back to Elsa. This day had turned from a blast of bliss to become the worst nightmare of her life.

-x-

A/N: I really ship Elsanna. But Elsamaren seems to be a good different! Thoughts?


	2. Elsa's Heart

Chapter 2 – Elsa's heart

Despite Elsa's initial shock about Anna's arrival, she was so overjoyed to see her sister again. She would always welcome the strawberry-blonde beauty with a smile on her face. However, her instant delight turned into worry as realization hit her that Anna had travelled this far all by herself. _Something must be wrong, _she thought.

Her fears further doubled as Anna maintained her silence. She brought her hand up to her sister's cheek, blue eyes searching intently. Anna's troubled expression was written all over her face that it pained Elsa to see her like this. _What's wrong Anna?_

"Elsa…" The blonde gave her sister her full attention as she watched her hand being clasped firmly. She then glanced back up to meet Anna's aquamarine orbs. They were swirling with emotions she could not clearly decipher. Something was definitely bothering Anna and Elsa did not like it. She wanted nothing but everlasting happiness for her sister. To see her this anxious and worried was enough torture for Elsa.

She brought her other hand on top of her sister's as she coaxed Anna to talk to her as if saying 'I'm here, Anna. I'm here for you. I'm listening.' She saw Anna glancing behind her before finally focusing on her. She saw her taking a deep breath before finally speaking.

"I want you to return to Arendelle with me."

It took her a few seconds too long to process what Anna had said. Her blue eyes widened by a fraction as she took it all in. In a flash, Anna looked so small and fragile and on the verge of tears with her silent response. Guilt started to creep her way as understanding had finally dawned on her. _Anna needs me. Anna does need me. What kind of a sister am I? My sister needs me and I am not even there for her. _

"Oh Anna…" Elsa quickly enveloped her in a fierce hug with Anna's chin now resting on the blonde's shoulder. She could feel Anna trembling in her embrace which further brought her in deep regret. In her selfishness to know more about her powers and her origins, she had apparently neglected her sister… again. "Forgive me, Anna…" she whispered softly as she caressed her hair.

"Forgive me for leaving you…"

Anna responded by hugging her tighter, hiccupping if only for a bit.

In her eagerness to uncover the sources of her powers and the secrets of the unknown, she had failed to realize what she had to sacrifice. Inadvertently, Anna had again significantly paid the price of her stupid choices. It was always Anna, her beloved sister, who had to bear the worst of the consequences of her decisions. When would she ever stop bringing pain and hardship to her sister? _I'm sorry Anna. _

At that moment, all Elsa could think of was Anna. Little did she realize that there was someone behind her who was now just as broken and in pain as Anna was. Honeymaren could do nothing but watch everything unfold before her very eyes. While the blonde did not offer a definitive response, she could feel that Elsa was slowly slipping away… from her. She blinked back those stubborn tears that threatened to fall on her face as she forced herself to feel happy for Elsa.

And yet she could not. It was all too much to bear. She knew she was already in too deep. The first time she had set her brown eyes on the blonde beauty, she knew that her heart was already captivated by the Ice Queen. Initially, she had tried to conceal all these emotions before it could even grow into something more conspicuous and intense. She knew that the Queen had the kingdom of Arendelle to run to. Elsa would certainly leave the Enchanted Forest at some point after seeking the answers she was looking for.

That fateful moment came and Elsa was slowly uncovering the secrets of her powers wrapped in its dark past. In that journey to the truth, the blonde was revealed to be the bridge between the magical and non-magical world, the fifth spirit uniting all the elemental spirits. Elsa was apparently a gift from the magic of nature with her mother's selfless actions.

Honeymaren suddenly felt a rush of hope and excitement as that truth dawned on her. Elsa was a half-Northuldran gifted with magical powers. Elsa was the fifth spirit. And she felt that Elsa more appropriately belonged in the magical forest than in a kingdom where her powers were feared and rejected. Nonetheless, despite all these facts, it would still be Elsa's choice in the end that would matter.

With the sins of the past corrected by Anna and Elsa and the safety of the kingdom of Arendelle secured, there was no reason to stay much longer in the Enchanted Forest. However, the brunette took her chances and invited Elsa to stay if she so wanted. It was a slim chance but still worth a shot.

Unexpectedly, the blonde beauty had accepted her invitation further reinforcing the feelings she had for the woman. During those first few days, Elsa was very elusive and aloof, trying to keep to herself and avoiding mingling with anyone. With her perseverance and sincere affection she had for Elsa, the latter slowly warmed up to her, breaking the ice barriers that had become the latter's defense mechanism. It was no surprise that the two had become close friends.

And it would only be a matter of time before the brunette would come out and confess to Elsa. She knew she had this connection with Elsa. Be it as friends or lovers, she knew there was this 'undeniable connection' that they shared together. Nonetheless, she had respected to blonde and never once did she force to take things further than what Elsa had to offer. She was already satisfied and happy with what they were at the moment but she would gladly take the opportunity to advance that relationship into something more when the time was right.

But now, the million dollar question that plagued the brunette's mind came with such force of a hundredfold – would there even be a right time to confess her feelings? Now that Anna came into picture? And with the possibility of Elsa leaving?

The reality slapped her harshly with a cold resounding 'NO'.

Truth be told, Honeymaren would only come second to Anna. She would always be nothing but the second best. There was no way she could beat Anna. Anna was the sister. She was just a stranger. Anna was the best friend. She was just an acquaintance. Anna was now the Queen. She was just an anonymous and unknown young woman. _How could I compete with someone like her? _

As her wild, unstable emotions got the better of her, she decided to silently leave and rest her wounded heart away from Elsa. Unbeknownst to her, her departure did not go unnoticed to a certain strawberry-blonde beauty and short, brown-haired guy.

"Perhaps, Your Highness, a good rest after such a long journey is preferable than already leaving for the night." Yelana, the leader of the Northuldran tribe, suggested in the midst of the murmurs. Suddenly, the tribe surrounding them slowly dissipated, offering good nights and sweet dreams before entering their own tents.

The two sisters broke their hug, offering sweet, loving smiles to each other. Anna was definitely relieved, wiping the little tears that had escaped her eyes. Elsa mirrored her, using her thumb to wash away those tears in her sister's eyes. Elsa then leaned her forehead to rest on Anna's, as if her sister was everything that mattered to her at that moment. Anna blushed deeply at such display of affection. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Elsa led her sister towards the Ice Tent that she had since built four months ago as they called it a night.

-x-

Once inside the Ice Tent, Anna couldn't help but still be amazed at her sister's magical prowess. Sure it wasn't as glamorous and extravagant as the Ice Castle she had built in the North Mountain. But darn! This place was still a wow!

"Wow Elsa, you never fail to amaze me!" Anna exclaimed as she let her aquamarine orbs roam around the Ice Tent. Everything was beautifully crafted with intricate designs from ice – the dining table, two lovely chairs and the comfortable-looking bed. Thousands of glittering snowflakes floated magically serving as illumination with its frozen fractals.

Elsa snorted as she sat on the edge of the bed. "And you, _stinker_, never fail to surprise me." She spoke amusingly as she patted the space next to her. Grinning, Anna complied and sat beside her sister, her two braids bouncing behind her back. Elsa adjusted herself then proceeded to unbraid her sister's hair. Anna sighed contentedly as she felt those long delicate hands weaving their way through her hair, almost tickling her in the process.

The long journey that she had taken earlier was now slowly taking its toll on her as her eyelids turned heavy. The soft humming escaping Elsa's lips wasn't helping either to remove her drowsiness. Nonetheless, it was all worth it if it meant being with Elsa, if it meant spending time with Elsa, if it meant holding Elsa in her arms.

Soon, Anna's wavy hair was completely unbraided and Elsa was running her hands along her sister's long mane, removing the tangles away. It was soothing Anna to feel Elsa this close, to hear her steady breathing, the feel the blonde's breath caressing her nape in an alluring sort of way.

Being with Elsa made Anna reminisced their lonely past. Anna deeply wished she could turn back those wasted times that she and her sister were apart when they were kids up until they grew up. They could have been much closer than ever. They could have spent wonderful times together, celebrated significant events having each other. They could have ended their sleepless nights talking about everything and nothing at the same time. There were so much things that they could have done together and it would still never be enough for Anna.

Anna always wanted more of Elsa. She wished to always be with Elsa. Despite Elsa's magical abilities which were dreaded by almost everyone, it was Anna who had completely accepted Elsa for who she was. During those terrifying moments where Elsa's powers were revealed, Anna was the only person to see the real Elsa. While everyone was ready to abandon their Queen, Anna completely trusted her sister. She never gave up. She fought hard for Elsa. No matter what others had to say about her sister, Anna remained faithful and loyal to Elsa. It was because she believed in Elsa more than anyone or anything.

Sure, there was never a dull moment with Elsa around but she could face whatever troubles and challenges that came along their way as long as she had her blonde sister. She would even gladly face death head on if it meant saving Elsa, if it meant protecting Elsa. It was because Elsa was Anna's strength.

But Elsa was also Anna's weakness. When her sister finally decided to live in the Enchanted Forest, she thought she could bear a life without Elsa by her side… again. She thought she could pretend to be happy and act like everything was okay. She thought that visiting Elsa every so often would be enough to alleviate the loneliness and the emptiness that she was feeling. But it was never enough.

Unknowingly, Anna's life had completely revolved around Elsa. Unexpectedly, Anna's heart had always yearned for Elsa. Unconsciously, Anna's entire being wholeheartedly loved everything about Elsa.

Anna took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, enjoying her sister's warmth and presence. It felt good to be around Elsa. No, it actually felt _perfect_ to be with Elsa.

Sensing her sister's fatigue, Elsa slowly guided the sleepyhead towards the center of the bed where she let Anna rest her head on her shoulder. She hugged her closer to her heart as she watched the freckled beauty comfortably snuggling her. She brushed away the stray strands of hair, tucking it behind Anna's ear. She then brought her pinky finger in the middle of her sister's forehead running it down in between her eyes, repeating it in a hypnotic sort of way.

"I know what you're doing." Anna slurred.

Elsa smiled. "Rest sleepyhead." Her hand continued its hypnotic actions as she started singing the lullaby that their mother taught them. Anna visibly relaxed in her arms, sensing the slow, steady breathing of her sister. As the song ended, Elsa glanced at Anna to see her sleeping peacefully. She kissed her on the side of the head, a little too long than necessary before she slowly repositioned Anna on the bed.

As she did, Anna stirred gently but her eyes remained close. "Elsa?" Her drowsy voice sounded.

"Hmm?"

"I miss you." Anna spoke softly.

Elsa smiled. "I miss you more, Anna." She then kissed Anna on her forehead. "Now rest."

"Elsa?" Anna called again.

"Hmm?"

She curiously opened one eye as she peeked at her. "Can I say something crazy?"

Elsa's eyebrow raised in amusement as she watched her interestingly. Her lips curved upwards, awaiting. "Yes?"

"I love you. I really love you Elsa."

Elsa giggled softly. She wasn't sure if Anna was really awake or was sleep-talking but she found her so adorable. "And I love you more Anna." She then brought the comforter up to Anna's chin, effectively shielding her sister from the cold. "Goodnight Anna."

Anna responded with a light snore. Elsa lay beside her, happy and contented to be with her sister again. However, there was a nagging feeling inside her chest that would not go away. It was as if there was something important that she was missing but couldn't put her finger on it. For a while, she drowned herself to hearing and enjoying the calm breathing of her sister. Until she remembered why her heart was aching…

_Honeymaren…_

-x-

An hour had passed since everyone had taken refuge towards their home. Honeymaren had walked in the center of the village where they had played charades earlier. She could still imagine everything so clearly – the loud chants and cheers of her tribe, the offending boos shouted by Ryder and Tony, the timid voice belonging to Elsa as she shyly guessed the acts, the countdown timer looming in the background. Things were in shambles and they were on the verge of losing when a soft, elegant voice from the blonde broke through all the noise to correctly answer the charade. It was in that perfect moment that she hugged Elsa so tightly in her arms and gave her a tender kiss intended on the cheek.

However, she knew better. Even Elsa felt it. Yes, she was certain. In the briefest of that moment, in that short encounter, their lips touched if only on the corner of the blonde's mouth. It was short but sweet – a memory she would absolutely cherish. It was already picture perfect… until Anna came by. _If only Anna's arrival did not ruin it, _she thought remorsefully. She sighed loudly as she sat on the bench log situated around the campfire.

"Still awake, I see?" The familiar voice broke through the quietness of the night that Honeymaren jumped and almost fell out of the log.

"Gosh, you scared me Ryder!" The brunette exclaimed with her hand on her chest, apparently trying to calm her racing heart. Her brown-haired brother laughed before he settled himself beside the brunette. It was getting colder by the minute with the campfire being put out. So, Ryder lit it while Honeymaren contented herself to watching her brother.

Soon, fire started to burn bright as the flames slowly licked the woods. For a while, the two watched the dancing flames in comfortable silence.

"Oh by the way, just so I don't break any rules, I'm telling you now. It's Anna." Ryder commented out of the blue. The slight twitch of the brunette's eyebrow did not go unnoticed to him as the name of the new Queen of Arendelle was mentioned. However quick the twitching of her eyebrow was, her expression was now composed and neutral.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him skeptically, her emotions now completely sealed in her mask-like face.

He smirked ever so smugly. "My secret crush." He responded.

No sooner had she grunted in disbelief than she raised her eyebrows. "Really!? Whoa, I never realized." She admitted.

"You definitely won't" Ryder paused knowingly. "…if your eyes are only set to see someone... special." He winked slyly.

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." She brushed him off point-blank.

"Oh come off it," He rolled his eyes as he rested his arm around her shoulder. "I'm more than your brother. I'm like your twin already, only we're a day apart. You don't have to hide from me. You're freaking obvious." He stated matter-of-factly.

Honeymaren was debating on whether she should confess to her brother or remain her silence. Stubborn as heck, she still denied it. "Obvious of what?"

"Really?" He was wide-eyed. "You want me to verbalize everything to you before you admit it to me?"

The young brunette simply huffed in response as she let her gaze fall on the now blazing flames across from her. In the far distance ahead, Elsa's Ice Tent stood magically, most probably together Anna, sleeping in each other's arms. Jealousy crept over her face at the thought.

"She's got you hard, huh?"

Sadly, she nodded her head. The whirlwind of emotions suddenly resurfaced in full force that tears slowly ran freely on her beautiful face. She closed her brown eyes wishing the pain in her chest would go away. She then brought her hand on her mouth as she tried to silence the whimper that wanted so badly to escape her lips. She was broken-hearted. Apparently, she drove on this one-way street of a relationship with no bailout. She dove headfirst without any life vest. She jumped instinctively and now she was falling… falling into the depths of despair.

Ryder watched her sibling cry her heart out as he brought her closer to him, effectively giving the brunette a one-armed hug. He let her rest her head on his broad shoulder as she freely let out her emotions. Tears were freely falling. Emotions were at high.

It took a moment before she finally recomposed herself and her silent cries now turned into sniffles. She looked at him gratefully as she brought her head up, away from his brother's wet shoulder.

"Thank you… Thank you Ryder." She murmured softly. "I didn't know I need that."

"You're my little sister. Anytime you need me, I'll always be there for you." He answered her affectionately as he scratched his cheek embarrassingly.

"I guess… that's really how sibling relationship works, huh? The bond between siblings is unbreakable. Nothing would be worth comparable." She admitted. "It was stupid of me to think that I can compete…" She let out a deep breath as she closed her tired brown eyes. "against her…against Anna."

"I don't understand." Ryder responded boldly.

Honeymaren forced her eyes open as she looked at him incredulously.

"I don't understand why you have to compare and compete." Ryder gently grabbed her by the shoulder, forcing her to face him squarely. His eyes shone with pure sincerity. "Anna is Anna. Honeymaren is Honeymaren." He spoke wisely. "You are yourself. No one could be you better than yourself and you cannot be anyone without changing yourself. Do not ever compare your worth to others just because you felt small and insecure. There are things that only _you_ can do."

The brunette understood where his brother was coming from. It was so easy to discount one's own self in the face of doubt and uncertainty. Unfortunately, it was not just these self-deprecating thoughts that downgraded her morale but also Elsa's true feelings for her that worried her. It all boiled down as to who Elsa would prioritize more.

"It's not just that…" she started dejectedly. She broke eye contact as her brown eyes settled on the burning bright flames. "Can't you see?" she asked painfully as she shut her eyes. "Anna is Elsa's sun. With Anna around, Elsa was glowing brighter. Elsa was shining magnificently. Anna's warmth and radiance brought life and color to Elsa. Anna is her sunshine." Tears again brimmed at the corner of her eyes as those words left her mouth.

"And you are Elsa's moon." Ryder offered. The brunette instantly snapped those brown eyes open as she stared at her brother shockingly.

Ryder blushed. "Hey there. I may not be as poetic as you are…" He rubbed his nose embarrassingly which Honeymaren found amusing as she smiled at him affectionately. "But I can try." He grinned.

"Look here." He continued. "Just as the sun gives warmth and radiance, so does the moon by reflecting the sun's rays. The moon provides luminescence without resorting to using heat. The moon serves as the bright light guiding one through the night. In the olden days, it was also believed that the moon's varying phases marks the beginning of something new, the road to transformation."

Honeymaren's jaw dropped at she gazed at him in disbelief. "A-Are you my brother?" She looked at him suspiciously. "Where did you hide my brother?" She asked teasingly. Ryder laughed at her adorable expression, shaking his head knowingly. As their laughter subsided, he continued seriously.

"Your light illuminated Elsa just the same way as Anna but in a different manner. You can never be Elsa's sun because you are Elsa's moon. Anna could bring out the best in Elsa. But you bring out the needed change in Elsa's life. Anna could offer Elsa constancy of sunshine. But you offer Elsa the ticket to the world of the unknown to discover herself when you invited her to stay. Never compare your worth, sis." He smirked at her. "There are things that Anna can't do for Elsa that _only you_ can do."

The brunette was filled with utter joy hearing those words from her brother. It was refreshing and comforting to know that there was someone out there supporting her unconditionally. She knew her brother was trying to lift up her spirits which was partly successful at making her feel a bit better than earlier. It was nice to hear that there were those things that she could give Elsa that her sister couldn't. _If only Elsa could see it… If only Elsa could feel it… _

She was so engrossed in her own little thoughts that she didn't hear her brother talking to her until a tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality. She whipped her head sideways, confusion visible on her face as she looked at him.

"I said Elsa." Ryder repeated.

"Uh huh? What about Elsa?"

He smirked and then stood up, stretching his massive arms in the process.

Then, in a smug voice enough to be heard, he greeted the incoming blonde. "Hey Elsa!"

Honeymaren jerked her head swiftly. She stood up so quickly she almost stumbled down as those brown eyes locked with blue orbs. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Ryder taking his leave after bidding goodbye to both of them. She would have wanted to join Ryder, to walk away from this blonde beauty, however her feet seemed to be firmly rooted on the ground. Watching those swaying hips coming her way did not help her case as she stood there mesmerized and enchanted by the Ice Queen. _Darn!_

Finally, Elsa had reached her. Her hands were wrung together, her face worried and tentative, a sure sign that Elsa was nervous. The blonde smiled at her hesitantly. "Hey…"

It took the brunette a moment before she found her voice to speak. "Hey Elsa" She greeted timidly. Apparently, there was this awkward atmosphere surrounding both of them as they stared at each other for a few seconds too long, neither breaking contact. It was as if their eyes were speaking volumes about those emotions that were left unsaid.

Honeymaren would have wanted to believe that there was something between them. But she could not let her heart be swayed knowing that Elsa would soon be leaving. Reluctantly, she broke eye contact as she gazed at anywhere but Elsa.

"Uhm… Wow. Look at the time!" She exclaimed exaggeratedly. "I guess I should already head back. Y'know, tomorrow's a big day!" She cheered sarcastically. "Uhm, I guess you should do the same, Elsa." She forced a smile. "Y-you'll be leaving tomorrow, so you must have a good rest."

Honeymaren started to walk away when a gentle but firm hand held her arm, effectively stopping her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her thundering heart. "It's already late… Goodnight Elsa." She whispered softly without turning back.

She slowly untangled her arm but the blonde's hand remained insistent. "Honeymaren…" Elsa spoke softly. The brunette felt conflicted to hear the uncertainty in that melodic voice. Her heart suddenly felt constricted that she felt guilty for making the blonde feel this way. She never meant to make Elsa feel uncomfortable but her fragile heart could only take so much.

"Honeymaren…" Elsa called out to her again. "C-can you please stay?" The blonde's voice sounded so small and pleading that it tore the brunette's heart to pieces. Funny to think, it was the same exact words that she wanted to tell Elsa. She wanted so badly to speak those words, to beg her to stay, just… just _anything _to make her stay. But she knew better. Enough with fantasies. Done with the false hope. Reality was already slapping her hard. Elsa would soon be leaving and there was nothing she could do to change that.

Against her better judgment, she turned around facing the blonde beauty. Their eyes met.

"Can we please talk?"

Honeymaren smiled sadly at her. She knew what Elsa had to say. After all, there was nothing left to say other than goodbyes. She could feel that this would be the last time she would be able to have a moment with the blonde. And rather than hearing those painful goodbyes, she wanted a beautiful memory with Elsa that she would treasure for eternity.

"There's nothing to talk about Elsa. Don't worry. I already knew what you're going to say." The brunette admitted truthfully as she looked at her. Honeymaren grabbed the hand on her arm enclosing in it hers. "Just know that I'm glad I've met you, Elsa."

"Honeymaren…" Elsa started but the brunette put a finger on her lips.

"Please… don't speak." The brunette whispered. "Don't make it harder than it already is for me Elsa." The brunette desperately blinked back the angry tears that wanted to fall so badly. She forced herself to think that she wanted to send Elsa away with a happy smile on her face.

"But I'd like to ask you a favor… one last favor, if you don't mind." The brunette stared longingly at the blonde. "May I have the pleasure of a dance with you?" She offered her hand to the blonde. She had decided to make wonderful memories as their last moment together.

Elsa understood as she nodded at her. She curtsied gracefully before finally accepting Honeymaren's extended hand. The brunette guided her in the center for more space as they faced each other. Elsa's left hand rested on the brunette's right shoulder while Honeymaren placed her right hand on Elsa's back. Their other hands were clasped together.

Slowly, the two swayed together in a sound of music only both of them could hear. Their bodies pressed against each other, they danced to their hearts' content, their faces glowing with happiness and sadness at the same time. They moved gracefully, their feet gliding in rhythm as their hands stayed connected. It was such a precious memory that Honeymaren would surely treasure forever.

However, all things must come to an end. The music in their hearts was slowly fading. Their time was up. Both Elsa and Honeymaren stopped dancing as they stared sadly at each other. It was bittersweet.

Honeymaren then hugged Elsa firmly in her arms. If only possible, she did not want to let go of her. If only possible, she wanted her to stay locked and secured in her arms. If only possible, she wanted to kiss her so passionately and confess everything to Elsa right then and there.

_If only possible… _

And yet, only the impossible was possible. Elsa would be leaving. Her Elsa.

Reluctantly, she pulled away from her. For the last time, she stared at those melancholic blue eyes. Sighing deeply, she placed a soft kiss on Elsa's forehead, lingering a little longer before she murmured into Elsa's ear.

"Goodbye Elsa." _I love you. _

The brunette then turned around and headed towards her tent, leaving the blonde beauty feeling dejected and broken. Elsa watched her go with a heavy heart hoping that the brunette would turn around for one last time. But Honeymaren never looked back. It was over. It was really goodbye.

Unbeknownst to the two, someone was watching them from afar, from the moment Elsa approached Honeymaren until the latter kissed the blonde and left Elsa all alone. She watched everything happened that she felt her heart being pierced by a thousand knives, almost killing her in the process. Anna bit back a whimper as she wiped her tear-stained cheek with the back of her hand.

_How could I compete with someone like her? Sure, Elsa loves me. But… Elsa would never look at me the way she looks at her because… Elsa is my sister._

-x-

A/N: Whoa! I'm speechless… *fanning myself with my hand* LOL. Thank you so much for the favorites, follows and especially the reviews! Interesting indeed. Some shipping Elsamaren, some others Elsanna. Anyway, so chapter 2, thoughts? I wonder who is winning Elsa's heart? Anna or Honeymaren?

A/N2: Oh and btw, in case you start wondering why I would update slow after this, I'll be on my holiday. So yeah, wish me luck I could spare time to write. Cheers! Thank you again. I'll be sure to respond to those signed reviews, only a little late. Sorry!


	3. The Confession

Chapter 3 – The Confession

"Goodbye Elsa."

Two words. It only took two words to cause Elsa a flurry of emotions. Just two words to feel the gravity of the decision she had taken. Two simple words yet more than enough to feel the excruciating stab in her heart.

A single tear rolled down Elsa's cheek as those words reverberated like a loud siren in her ears. Her blue eyes watched the brunette slowly disappearing from her view. The distance between them was continually growing. Each step Honeymaren took away from her brought a wave of emotions she could not fully understand that she fell on her knees while clasping her hands in her chest.

The lonely tear that streaked down her cheek was followed by another droplet and another until they formed a stream of sad tears flowing down freely on her face. She wanted to scream to let out the aching feeling inside her heart. It was tormenting her. It was suffocating her. It was killing her.

_Why? Why do I feel like this? _

She blinked back those tears as she tried to control her emotions. But she was failing considerably. It was overwhelming her. She could not explain why she was acting this way. She could not understand the raw emotions that were triggered as those two words rang inside her ears. All she knew was that she was in pain – in great pain again.

All throughout her life, she was forced to conceal it, don't feel it. She was brought up hiding her real emotions, bottling them inside, masking them in a disguise of a perfect woman. She was involuntarily put into isolation. Until the recent events where her powers were accidentally revealed that she learned to let it go.

Yes, little by little, she was learning to acknowledge her true emotions. But it did not necessarily mean that she was all-knowing about all these. In fact, she was new to these sorts of feelings that she could not help herself but cry in anguish.

From afar, Anna was just as helpless as Elsa. She could only watch her sister cry from a distance. As much as she wanted to console her, to make her feel better, to ease her pain away, to stop her from crying, Anna knew there was nothing she could do. Elsa was heartbroken. And it was obvious enough that Honeymaren was the reason.

She bit her lip to stifle the angry sobs from escaping. Just like her sister, her tears were unrestrictedly falling into the ground as she leaned her back on the large pine tree for support. She knew she should be glad for Elsa, to know that her sister had someone who treasured her, who accepted her for who she was and who loved her. She should be grateful to know that her sister was finally opening up to other people. She should be happy to know that other people were seeing the real Elsa. Yet, she could not.

If she were to get real, Anna wanted Elsa all to herself. She craved for her sister's undivided attention. She yearned for Elsa's loving affection. She desired Elsa so badly. And yet, Anna never admitted these feelings to herself. She never confronted these hidden emotions by reasoning that it was completely normal to have this much affection for her sister.

_But then why? Why do I feel like this, Elsa? Why am I hurting this much? _

Anna crumbled on the ground as her knees buckled up. It was devastating her. All she knew was that she was in pain seeing Elsa in pain. The more she tried to make sense of everything, the more it got messed up and confusing. She closed her eyes as she reminisced the past events earlier.

She had asked Elsa to return to Arendelle with her. For a fraction of a second, the blonde seemed hesitant but Elsa had relinquished all of her fears when she hugged her firmly and made her feel as if she was all that mattered. Her gentle touches, her alluring voice, her sweet smiles, her musical laughter, her comfortable hug, her loving kisses – these made Anna feel completely secured.

But now, after seeing Elsa and Honeymaren together, both of them so happy and sad at the same time, Anna felt at a loss for word to describe her current emotional state. To say that she was shocked was a huge understatement. The mixed emotions that reigned inside her heart made Anna question Elsa's decisions.

_Why Elsa? Why did you even agree to return with me when clearly your heart already belongs in here? Why must you let yourself suffer like this when you have found a place you can call… home? This is why you are hurting right, Elsa? This is why you are in so much pain right now, isn't it? You don't want to leave this place? Or more like, you don't want to leave her – Honeymaren, right? _

Apart from Anna and Elsa, another heart was shattering to pieces as Honeymaren collapsed on the floor soon after she closed the door to her tent. As she moved further away from Elsa, she could hear her muffled cries. Her heart ached so much that she wanted to turn around and comfort her but she stopped herself. Taking a deep shaky breath, she forced her feet to move forward and never look back. After all, this was for the best.

Elsa would soon be gone and it would be wise to maintain her distance so that when that time would come, the pain would be lesser, if only by a bit. Sooner than later, she had to get used to the fact that she would not be able to enjoy the blonde's company anymore. She had to already prepare herself of the inevitable.

Honeymaren already knew from the start that Elsa deeply loved Anna. From her conversations with Elsa, the latter always felt extremely exuberant just talking about her sister. If she didn't know that Anna was Elsa's sister, she would think that Elsa was romantically interested in the strawberry-blonde beauty. Or rather, she was close to believing that the two were romantically involved with each other.

From the way the sisters stared at each other as if their eyes spoke for themselves, from the way they smiled that reached their eyes, from their simple talks and the subtleties they shared together, it was as if Anna and Elsa were made perfectly for each other.

But then Kristoff came into the picture and the love spell between the sisters was broken. Kristoff's love for Anna which the latter seemed to reciprocate had served as strong confirmation to the brunette that Anna and Elsa's relationship though intimate were never romantic. Her heart was suddenly filled with hope and anticipation as she thought of the possibility of being together with Elsa. Her wishful thinking almost became a realization when she and Elsa had become so close. And she could feel that the blonde would soon return the feelings she had for her.

However, just when she thought she had found her way to Elsa' heart, life threw her into the unknown with Anna's appearance. Suddenly, everything felt so uncertain and surreal at the same time. It was as if Anna came back to claim what originally belonged to her. One moment she was in euphoria, the next she was in misery.

_Why Anna? Why must you come back and destroy everything? _

Truly, it was a long night for all of them with their hearts breaking and their souls hurting. Hard as it may, one of them had finally made up her mind. She knew it was a very difficult and painful decision, but she knew she should do the next right thing.

-x-

The following morning, something magical happened as the four boulders of rock representing the elemental spirits of Earth, Air, Water and Fire glowed magnificently, the blinding lights shining throughout the whole Enchanted Forest. As the Northuldran tribe saw this, each one slowly got out of their tents and went towards the magical rocks. They surrounded the glowing rocks and began their chanting. The Elder Northuldrans who carried carved wooden staffs rhythmically hit the ground with it while others continued their singing.

Anna and Elsa also got out of their Ice Tent heading towards the entrance to the magical forest where the Northuldran tribe gathered. The sisters watched the ritual with amazement as the elemental rocks continued to glow even brighter with the tribe's chanting. After a while, Yelana, the tribe's leader, went in front of the magical rocks and fell on her knees. The tribe followed after her, kneeling and with their heads bowed down.

After a minute or two, Yelana got up and the tribe followed suit. She faced the tribe with a big smile on her face as she looked at each one of her people.

"When nature speaks we, the Northuldra, the people of the Sun, listen." Yelana spoke aloud for everyone to hear.

Suddenly Gale, the wind spirit, announced its presence with a playful gust of wind enveloping each one of the Northuldra including Anna and Elsa. Shortly thereafter, Bruni, the fire spirit, appeared and climbed towards Elsa's open palm. The blonde showered the sizzling salamander with a sprinkle of snowflake and seemed to enjoy the calming cold from Elsa's power. Nokk, the horse-shaped water spirit, also showed up coming from the direction of the Dark Sea. Lastly, the Earth giants made the ground tremble and quake with their heavy footsteps as they stopped a few feet away from the crowd.

The Northuldran tribe cheered and hooted excitedly when all four spirits materialized. Both Anna and Elsa were also overwhelmed with this magical event transpiring before their eyes as they held hands with each other.

"The nature has spoken." Yelana again continued and everyone fell silent, their eyes all fixed on their leader. "They wished to bring back Takk, our tribe's long-held tradition to commemorate our co-existence with the nature. It will happen a week from now." Yelana then looked at the sisters and beckoned them to come to her. As Anna and Elsa came forward, the leader clasped both their hands in her own. "And of course, everyone from Arendelle is welcome to join us."

Anna and Elsa both smiled warmly at the invitation.

"It is a great honor to be invited in this magical celebration and I sincerely thank you for welcoming us despite the dark past between…" Anna hesitated. "y'know… between your people and my people." Anna said genuinely.

Elsa glanced at Anna as she squeezed her sister's shoulder proudly. The blonde suddenly noticed how Anna had matured in a short span of time from being a reckless princess to being the responsible Queen of Arendelle. She couldn't help but admire her sister knowing that Arendelle would always be in safe hands with Anna ruling it.

Yelana smiled. "Your Majesty, you may be the Queen of Arendelle and the granddaughter of King Runeard, but do not let the past define who you are and who you will be. After all, you are not responsible for their choices." She spoke truthfully. "I admire yours and Elsa's bravery to discover the truth, accept the reality and correct the past mistakes." She looked at both of them in their eyes. "You and Elsa chose to do the next right thing and no words would be enough to express my gratitude to both of you."

Anna beamed upon hearing those compliments as she squeezed Yelana's hand. "Thank you again for inviting Arendelle in this wonderful celebration."

"This would be a good opportunity to re-establish the friendship between your Kingdom and our tribe. Your Majesty and Elsa are welcome to stay until then." She said then left the two sisters by themselves.

"Of course! Count us in!" Anna replied without a second thought as she waved her hand.

Elsa looked at her with raised eyebrow and an amused smile. "Really? I didn't know you'd like to stay longer here in the Enchanted Forest?" The blonde teased.

Anna glanced at Elsa, a sad smile slowly becoming visible on her freckled face. "I know you do, Elsa. You know…" Anna took a deep breath as she carefully chose her next words. "if after a week… if after this event… and you decided that you want to stay here Elsa, do not worry about me. I will support whatever you choose to do."

The blonde frowned at Anna's choice of words. She only meant to tease her sister knowing full well that Anna would counter her with a witty comeback. But not like this! Instinctively, she cupped Anna's cheeks into her hands as she leveled her blue eyes to those melancholic aquamarine orbs. "What are you talking about Anna? Of course I am coming with you to Arendelle. I'm going with you wherever you go. If you want, we can leave now." Elsa assured her as she held her sister's gaze.

Anna wanted to believe those words. She badly wished those words were sincere and true. But a part of her couldn't help but doubt it. After all, action always spoke louder than words. What she saw yesterday, Elsa together with Honeymaren, was enough proof to fan the flame of doubt in Anna's heart.

"It's okay, Elsa. Really. It's okay." Anna forced these bitter words out of her mouth as she tried to remove Elsa's hands in her cheeks. Tears almost betrayed her as she pried the blonde's hands away. Elsa looked hurt and confused as she stared at Anna wide-eyed.

"Anna, what is happening?" Elsa asked quietly. "What's happening to us?"

"Nothing." Anna lied as she averted her gaze away from those searching blue eyes. "We're fine. Totally! Relax Elsa." She faked a smile at her sister.

"Anna, please… talk to me. I'm your sister. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." Elsa almost pleaded as her hands fell on Anna's arms. She knew something was wrong as Anna was always bad at lying. Anna's aquamarine eyes were swirling with emotions she could not fully identify but one thing was certain – she was keeping secrets from her. And it pained her to know that Anna couldn't open it up to her.

Anna closed her eyes as she sighed deeply. "I…" She shook her head. "You won't understand… it's… it's complicated…"

"What is?" Elsa asked eagerly. "Anna, make me understand. I'm listening." She again pleaded as she closed in the distance between them.

Slowly, she opened her eyes as she stared at those worried blue orbs. "I'm sorry Elsa. I can't…" Anna turned away from Elsa, causing the blonde's hands to fall on her side. She could only stare at her sister who was moving away from her.

"Why?" Elsa's voice was laced with sorrow. "Why Anna?" _Please don't shut me out Anna. We promised we do this together. Just let me in… Please… I can't lose you Anna._

The strawberry-blonde beauty stopped midway as she unmistakably heard the pain in Elsa's voice.

_Because I don't understand what is happening to me either, Elsa. I don't understand why I am feeling this way. I don't understand why my heart is being crushed to pieces every time you are away from me. I don't understand why it feels like my chest is exploding when I see you together with someone else. I don't understand why I feel this much pain seeing you happy with anyone but me. I don't understand why I love you this much Elsa. I just… don't understand. _

Anna again closed her eyes as she tried to recompose herself. She never wanted to turn away from her sister. She never wanted to push Elsa away. However, she realized she had to sort out whatever this troubled feeling she was having for Elsa before she could face her. She had to understand whatever was happening to her before she could open up to Elsa. "Just… just give me time to think, Elsa." Anna whispered softly without turning back. "I'm sorry."

Elsa would have stubbornly followed her sister demanding some answers if not for the familiar voice that suddenly called her name.

"Elsa!"

The blonde turned her head at the sound of the voice to see the gorgeous brunette so happy and breathless as if she ran all the way there just to get to her. Reluctantly, she stopped following Anna as she waited for her close friend coming her way. Seeing the bubbly brunette in all smiles somehow brought a flutter in her heart despite her worry about her sister.

"Honeymaren."

-x-

"Good morning Kristoff! Good morning Sven! How would you like some company?" Olaf cheered happily as he entered the dining hall with a letter in his hand. The messy blonde guy together with the said reindeer were already busying themselves eating a heavy breakfast.

"Mowning Owlaf!" Kristoff greeted back as he tried to swallow the big piece of bread in his mouth. Sven neighed at the snowman acknowledging his presence. "Who are you talking about?" He asked noncommittally but then he suddenly stood up as he let the words sink in his brain. "Wait, are you telling me Anna's back? Where is she?" He grinned at the snowman as he let his eyes wander around looking for a certain strawberry-blonde beauty.

Olaf suddenly felt sad for the blonde guy. "No Kristoff. It's not Anna." Trying to create some humor, Olaf added. "It's not Samantha either. It's…" Before the snowman could finish his words, a gentle gust of wind entered through the window then encircled both Kristoff and Sven. The wind spirit then also hovered around Olaf whose laugh reverberated throughout the hall.

"Hey there Gale. Any news for us?" Kristoff asked as he tried to hide his disappointment. The wind spirit quickly stopped playing with Olaf as it stole the letter from the snowman's hand and dropped it at Kristoff's head.

"I guess that's a yes." Kristoff said as he picked the letter on top of his head, prying it open. Olaf and Sven went behind his back as they also read the piece of paper. As his light brown eyes moved from left to right, frustration again crept on his face as he realized it wasn't from Anna. It was an official Northuldran invitation for the upcoming celebration called Takk which would occur a week from now. In the letter, every Arendellian citizen was invited to join the tribe in this magical event to further strengthen the friendly relationship between the Kingdom of Arendelle and Northuldra.

As he continued to read the letter, his eyes twinkled in delight seeing the postscript written in that familiar messy handwriting.

"Hey Kristoff, Olaf and Sven! Hey guys! You all miss me? I guess that's a unanimous yes? Yeah? Come around, we'll be waiting. Love you all. Sincerely, Anna." Olaf read the postscript trying to imitate Anna's voice which only caused both Kristoff and Sven to laugh hard.

"That feisty-pants! Pfff… Who says we're missing her?" Kristoff grumbled as he smoothly folded the letter in his huge hand. However, the goofy grin on his face was so obvious that Olaf could only raise his eyebrows.

"Hmm… then it's settled. I'll tell her that when we see her." Olaf nodded his little head. "Kristoff doesn't miss Anna at all. Yeah, I wonder what Anna has to say about that." He pondered at the thought curiously.

"Wait what!?" Kristoff looked exasperated while Sven only shook his head. "Hey, I didn't say I didn't miss her."

"But you just did." Olaf insisted as he waggled his eyebrows annoyingly.

"I didn't!"

"Did!" Olaf protested.

"No I didn't!" Kristoff retorted as he stood up from his seat. "It's called sarcasm all right? I missed Anna so much okay? I missed her so badly." However, his expression suddenly changed from agitation to one of sadness as he slowly sat down on his chair. "I just hope… y'know… she's missing me too." He sighed deeply as he held the letter in his hand tightly.

Olaf was surprised with Kristoff's outburst. Even Sven looked speechless.

"Sometimes, I feel like I'm always left behind. It's as if she's near me yet so far away from me. It's confusing. I don't know what to feel about it." He shoved his messy blonde hair with his hand. "I understand she has to go. Sure, she needs Elsa and of course, I'm always fine with it. Elsa is her sister. But what about me? Where do I come in the picture? Where am I in her life?"

_I don't even know who I am in Anna's life… Who am I… if I am not your guy, Anna? _

Olaf and Sven glanced at each other worriedly. Nonetheless, the snowman brought his wooden hand on top of Kristoff's. "Then talk to Anna, Kristoff. Do not let your uncertainties cloud your judgment. Remember, fear and doubt can't be trusted."

The blonde guy brought his massive hand on top of Olaf's head and patted it as his way of thanking the snowman. What Olaf had just said was true enough and he would get the answers straight from Anna once they got there in the Enchanted Forest.

_I'm coming Anna. _

-x-

Honeymaren did not sleep that night since she parted ways with Elsa. The thought of losing the blonde beauty was more than enough to keep her awake despite the fatigue overwhelming her. By dawn, she already went out to walk and feed the reindeers in the far off distance. She needed to busy herself, keep her daily routine activities just so she would not have the time to think of Elsa. Maybe, just maybe… diverting her mind somewhere else would make her forget why her heart was aching.

Even during the morning, it was not surprising to Ryder that Honeymaren was not present. The brunette secluded herself from the rest as she decided to go to her hidden sanctuary inside the forest. Once inside, she sat on one of the low lying branches with the view overlooking the vast ocean. It was calm and relaxing in here. She and Elsa used to go here most of the times. In fact, just yesterday, they were even here. But now, she was alone – all by herself. And everywhere she went and everywhere she looked, everything only reminded her of Elsa.

Suddenly, a movement on her left caused her to jerk her head on the noise. A familiar brown haired guy appeared from behind the bush.

"Did she leave already?" She quietly asked as Ryder settled beside her.

"Who?" He teased annoyingly only for Honeymaren to roll her eyes.

"Ha ha. What a funny guy you are." She smirked at her brother.

"Charming. I prefer to be called charming." He grinned at the brunette as he waggled his thick eyebrows at her.

"Tch. Yeah right." She made a face as she answered sarcastically.

"So about Elsa…" At the mention of the blonde, Honeymaren turned her attention to Ryder. "How much do you love her?"

The brunette dropped her jaw as she stared at her brother incredulously. "What did you just say?"

Ryder noted the angry, accusing tone his sister was now using. "Hey, chill! Don't bite my head off. No offense here okay? Remember, I'm on your side. I'm on your team. I'm rooting Team ElsaMaren okay? Oooohhh…heey that just sounds perfect don't ya think, Team ElsaMaren?" He winked at her causing the brunette to laugh despite herself upon hearing that ridiculous love team her brother created. "Now as to my question again," Suddenly he turned serious. "…how much do you love Elsa? Do you love her that much to let her go? Or do you love her that much to fight for what you feel for her? What is worth fighting for?"

Honeymaren contemplated on what Ryder had just mentioned. Just like yesterday, she was again caught off-guard with her brother's big words. She couldn't believe she would ever hear these love advices from him of all people.

"Elsa... She hasn't left yet." Ryder continued then stared at his sister with a knowing look on his face. "So, what now sis?"

"I…" Honeymaren started. "I honestly don't know. I mean I don't think there's enough time to make her stay, to convince her. Maybe by now, they are already on their way home." She shook her head gloomily.

"Assuming you have enough time, would you confess your feelings to Elsa? Or would you wait for the next right opportunity to come along?" The hesitation in Honeymaren's brown eyes was palpable with each question being thrown at her.

Ryder sighed loudly at the brunette's silence. "What are you so afraid of?" He whispered softly.

The brunette brought her hands to her face as she closed her tired brown eyes. "What if I'm not enough for her to stay?"

"But what if you are?" Ryder countered. "Would you waste this chance? Look, Anna and Elsa are to stay for one more week to celebrate Takk."

Honeymaren gasped as she absorbed this latest news. "What? There will be Takk? And Elsa will be here for one more week?"

Ryder snorted. "Gee, stop repeating what I just said okay? But to answer your question, yes, the nature has spoken and they even extended the invitation to every Arendellian citizen. Yknow, I wonder why of all the times we could have celebrated Takk, why is it that nature has spoken only now." He thought curiously as he rubbed his chin. "Hm… makes me wonder if the magical spirits are also against Elsa leaving this forest." Then he glanced at her mischievously. "Or maybe… the spirits are also Team ElsaMaren just like me, what do you think?"

Honeymaren giggled softly. "Oh shush will you?" She always enjoyed her brother's company as he knew his ways to make her smile. "And stop with that… funny love team you're creating." She playfully slapped him on his broad shoulders.

"What? Don't you like it? ElsaMaren – till death do us part." He said the last phrase in the most romantic way.

"J-just shut up okay?" Honeymaren complained as she blushed furiously. Secretly, she loved it - ElsaMaren. It had a nice sound in her ear, making her feel all giddy. She slowly stood up and started heading back leaving his chatty brother by himself. She knew what she had to do as she increased her pace. She had to find Elsa.

"Hey, where are you going? I honestly like it. ElsaMaren! Do you hear me? Hey?" She heard her brother shouting after her but she ignored it as she lightly jogged, a sudden adrenaline rush washing over her fatigue and lack of sleep as she thought of nothing but the blonde beauty.

_Elsa, I'm coming. _

It was as if her feet were moving on its own accord despite the maze-like forest ahead of her. The notion of having Elsa for one more week brought a sense of relief and hope in her heart. The renewed vigor in her eyes returned tenfold especially with the upcoming tribe's festivity.

Takk was the oldest tradition being observed by the Northuldran tribe. Since time immemorial, the elemental spirits would manifest themselves in the most enchanting way. They would be seen mingling with the Northuldran people, portraying their powers in helping the tribe with their daily lives. Consequently, the tribe acknowledged the ways of nature by having a celebration in honor of the magical spirits. They carved the elemental spirits' symbols in four huge boulders of rock which now stood at the front of the Enchanted Forest.

From then on, it had become a widely-held belief that the actual magical spirits resided in these rocks despite their common appearances as leaves, salamander, horse or rock giants. It was further believed that a time would come when the fifth spirit would show up to fulfill the last prophecy. Many generations had passed since then and stories about the appearance of the fifth spirit were completely forgotten including the prophecy. Well... except for few Northuldran Elders. Nonetheless, the new generation had come to focus more on the festivity side where friendly competitions would be held to gain the spirits' favor and by doing so, they strongly believed that the spirits would grant them their heart's desire at the end of the festival.

Honeymaren hurriedly continued to trudge her way towards the entrance of the Enchanted Forest even taking shortcuts as her mind replayed Ryder's words inside her head. _"Do you love her that much to let her go? Or do you love her that much to fight for what you feel for her?"_

Finally, she had arrived panting ever so slightly as her brown eyes swiftly swept over the area looking for a certain blonde woman. And there she was – Elsa standing in the middle of the boulders of rock which were glowing incessantly. Without wasting time, she cupped her hands into her mouth as she called her.

"Elsa!"

The blonde stopped in her tracks as she glanced her way. Their eyes met and her heart skipped a beat as she watched Elsa's face lit up and she was smiling at her shyly. She ran towards her without breaking eye contact. Upon reaching her, she had to catch up on her breath as her hands dropped to her knees.

"Honeymaren." Elsa greeted her warmly.

"Listen…" She tried to speak in between breaths. "I…"

Elsa laughed beautifully. "Breathe." She commanded sweetly as she closed in the distance between them and brought her hand on top of the brunette's head gracefully removing some fallen leaves. She then proceeded to fix Honeymaren's messy bangs unconsciously causing the brunette to turn tomato red in embarrassment.

"Uhm… Do I look _that_ bad?" She asked curiously as she watched Elsa's hands work on combing her bangs.

It was Elsa's turn to blush as she quickly withdrew her hand and backpedaled a few steps away. "I-I'm sorry. I was just…" She stuttered. "No. You're perfect." Again, the blonde's cheeks reddened at the admission and she shook her head. "What I mean is…you're okay?"

The brunette grinned at her. "I guess I must look that bad for you to stutter, huh?" She teased as she tucked some stray strands of her hair behind her ear.

Elsa simply laughed in return. And as they settled in a comfortable silence, the two of them stared shyly at each other.

"So…" Elsa started.

"So…" Honeymaren replied back. "Oh yeah… uhm…" She bit her lip nervously as she looked at Elsa. "Do you want to go somewhere… I dunno… some place where we can talk in private?"

"Sure." The blonde agreed. "Lead the way."

"Of course…" She turned around as her brain quickly thought of the best possible place that could offer them privacy. She was so busy trying to think she was caught off guard when Elsa held her hand. She glanced over her shoulder to see the timid blonde waiting for her to move. It made her extremely happy seeing Elsa so relaxed and comfortable around her. She instinctively tightened her hold of the blonde's hand. "Let's go."

Shortly thereafter, Elsa and Honeymaren arrived in a secluded structure covered in thin transparent roofs with sturdy glasses on all sides. It was located outside the Enchanted Forest where colorful flowers of different sizes and shapes bloomed extraordinarily. As they entered, the blonde marveled at the various shades of roses, flowers and some other unfamiliar plants which seemed to grow only in this place.

"It's beautiful. What is this place?"

"Glasshouse." Honeymaren walked beside the blonde. "Ryder built this place and I grow these wild plants and all sort of flowers in here." She explained thoughtfully. "Actually, only Ryder and I knew of this place." She then glanced at her. "And now, you too Elsa."

Elsa threw her an appreciative look. "Thank you. This place is really lovely. Thank you for showing this to me."

"Anything for you Elsa." The brunette then walked in the middle of the glasshouse. After some silent deliberation, she proceeded to pluck a beautiful white flower and headed back towards the blonde.

"For you." She said as she handed her the white flower. Elsa accepted it gratefully and smelled the flower.

"This is pretty and smells wonderful. What is this?"

"It's called Gardenia." Honeymaren responded. "Do you know what this flower symbolizes?"

Elsa shook her head while the brunette smiled.

"Do you remember what I've told you yesterday?"

Elsa frowned. "You mean the goodbye?"

Honeymaren lightly chuckled. "No. Not the goodbye. Well never mind, I'll just repeat it again for you."

She inched herself forward then leveled her face to the blonde's. "Elsa, I'm glad that I've met you. I'm grateful you came into my life. I never realized I could be much happier. You brought meaning to my dull life. So, thank you Elsa. And that is what this flower stands for." _You are my secret love._

The blonde flushed furiously as she heard the brunette showering her with compliments. Honeymaren then kissed Elsa on her cheek while the blonde's eyes fluttered close at the contact. It was such a great feeling and Elsa felt like she was on cloud nine. Being with the brunette brought her a warm sensation in her chest. And being this close to Honeymaren, her heart was thumping so loudly she felt as if it would burst anytime. She shyly encircled her arms around the brunette as she softly whispered in her ear. "Thank you Honeymaren."

After Elsa released the brunette, Honeymaren slowly held the blonde's hands as she looked at her intensely. "Elsa, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" The blonde patiently waited as she stared sweetly at those brown eyes. The brunette gulped nervously.

"Elsa, I've fallen in love with you." Honeymaren admitted sincerely. "I love you Elsa."

-x-

Anna idly wandered around the tribe's housing area with sorrow gripping her heart with its clawed hands. It was the first time she drove Elsa away and she couldn't help but regret her actions. However, with all the uncertainties coming her way coupled with her confused feelings, she felt that the next right thing to do was to distance herself from Elsa if only for a short while until she figured out what exactly was happening to her.

Of course it was easier said than done especially as she remembered the hurt expression of her sister. But then what else was she supposed to do? She felt conflicted. She knew how it felt to be shunned by the very person she treasured and she hated to admit that she was exactly doing the same as Elsa did with her before. The only difference was that Elsa was trying to protect her by shutting her out while Anna was trying to run away by shutting Elsa out.

She sat on one of the benches on the far end letting her mind take a rest from overthinking. As her aquamarine orbs roamed over the place, they settled on the two little Northuldran girls playing with each other. She bit her lip as memories of their childhood days flooded her. Tears stung her eyes as flashbacks replayed in her mind, it was as if she had become a deer caught in the headlights.

"Seems like you could use some company right now…" A gentle voice startled Anna as she glanced over her shoulder. It was General Mattias. Quickly, she wiped away the tears on her face with the back of her hands as she scooted aside to create a decent space for the General.

"General Mattias!" Anna exclaimed. "W-what are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing, Your Majesty." He responded as he seated himself beside the Queen. "Just imagine my surprise when I heard you left Arendelle." Anna grinned sheepishly as she scratched her cheek. "Don't forget, it is my sworn duty to protect Arendelle at all costs." He said proudly.

"Thank you General Mattias."

He hummed in response.

The two remained in silence as they watched the Northuldran people go on with their morning routine tasks. Their attention then shifted to two teenage boys talking loudly to each other on the far left.

"This is the moment!" A young chestnut-haired guy squeezed his redheaded friend's shoulder bracingly. "You have to tell her how you feel. Takk is already approaching. Invite her to be your date."

"I'm not very comfortable about this, Niel." He replied uncertainly. "You see, how would I know she even wants me to be her date?"

"Stop being a coward for once Lenard! Remember what Ryder has told us? On the night of Takk, when the full moon is at its peak, that's the perfect time to confess your feelings. They said that the four magical spirits roam around that time to grant people their heart's desires. So grab this chance!"

Both Anna and General Mattias couldn't help but wonder out loud about the conversation they just overheard. It seemed silly and childish and way more probable that Ryder had just made up such stories. Nonetheless, the Northuldra would surely know their traditions more than outsiders like the two of them.

The General rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm… Maybe I should invite Halima for that festival." He spoke interestingly.

"Yeah… Absolutely. Why not?" Anna seconded instantly as she bobbed her head. The two of them laughed heartily as they watched the two boys scrambling away, most probably preparing for the event. She wondered if the General meant what he said but at the back of her mind, she was thrilled about this idea. If this was really true, if the magical spirits really granted people their wishes, she wondered what exactly she would wish for. Truly, what was her heart's desires? Unconsciously, her mind conjured Elsa's image.

Shaking those thoughts away, she again focused on the General. "Do you still remember what you told me before?"

The General looked at her. "Of course. Be prepared. Just when you think you found your way, life will throw you onto a new path." He recited it with all his heart.

"And when it does…" He continued. "Don't give up. Take it one step at a time, and…"

"Just do the next right thing." Both of them spoke simultaneously.

"I know. Do the next right thing." Anna said solemnly. "But how would I know the next right thing to do when all that is certain is uncertainty." She took a deep breath. "How could you take the next step when you're blinded by darkness?"

For a moment, the General remained silent as he pondered on those questions. There were no hard and fast rules that one could simply abide by and follow to make life easier. Unfortunately, choices had to be made and more often than not, these choices were never easy.

"Take a leap of faith." He answered quietly. He then faced her squarely as he brought his hand on his chest and pounded it lightly. "And follow your heart."

Anna suddenly became speechless as she took in the General's answers. How could she have forgotten? Sure, she was the type of person who unrestrictedly followed her heart no matter what other people said. But from her experience with Hans, she was slowly losing her confidence to trust her heart. More than anything else, she felt as if she was beginning to admit to herself that she had feelings for her sister, which was wrong in all levels of morality. To add to her growing distress, she felt like she owed Kristoff an explanation for her sudden departure. So how-in-the-world should she follow her heart?

As if reading her thoughts, the General continued. "People may mock you, look down on you, degrade you, question you, crush you down or even hurt you. But that is okay. You'll surely bounce back. That is why it is called leap of faith – it is beyond the boundaries of reason. You cannot expect ordinary people to understand the choices you are about to make because it is beyond their limited logical minds. They won't comprehend it, they won't understand it, because they decided to close their minds and their hearts to the numerous possibilities life could offer."

"But what if I'm wrong and they are right? What if I follow my heart and it leads me to nowhere?" She worriedly asked.

"Take courage, child." The General smiled at her. "Do not be afraid if you make mistakes. Mistakes could happen and it's part of life… it's part of growing up." He paused shortly as he let Anna absorb everything.

He stood up as he directed his attention to her. "Do you know why I told you to follow your heart?"

Anna shook her head mutely.

"When you follow your heart, you are being honest not just to yourself but also to the people around you. And the best gift you could give yourself is the truth while the best gift you could offer a person, especially those important to you, is your honesty. Believe in your heart."

Tears again welled in those aquamarine orbs as she listened to General Mattias. Her vision had turned blurry and the General's words seemed to sink in and hit a raw nerve. She dropped her head to her hands to hide the tears that would not stop. She heaved deeply as the current of mixed emotions resurfaced in full blast. Nonetheless, she was very much grateful. She didn't realize she needed this talk to somehow relieve her heart of its burden.

As she wiped the tears, she looked up to the standing General to give her gratitude but she was surprised when worried blue orbs greeted her.

Without a word, Elsa grabbed her hand and pulled her deeper into the forest.

"Wait Elsa, where are we going?" Anna asked as she watched the back of her sister.

However, Elsa did not respond. She just kept on walking briskly, her hand still holding firmly onto her sister's. Anna instantly felt bad for shutting Elsa early that morning. Now, the blonde had all the reasons to be mad at her.

Abruptly, Elsa stopped that Anna almost ran into her.

"Elsa?" She called out tentatively. "Y'know… About earlier…"

The blonde slowly turned around facing her, a strained smile flashing on her face. Anna realized that they were in a large clearing in the forest. However, her attention shifted back to the blonde when Elsa hugged her firmly. Anna unconsciously found herself returning the hug as she brought her arms around Elsa. They stayed like that for a long time before the blonde removed her hands on Anna's back and rested them on her sister's cheeks. Anna felt colors rising to her cheeks as she stared at those alluring blue eyes.

"Anna," Elsa spoke resignedly. "We made a promise not to shut each other out. Please… tell me what's going on." She pleaded.

"Elsa," She looked at the ground as she avoided the pleading gaze of her sister. "It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just that…" She paused as she thought of how to put her troubled feelings into words. "I don't understand it myself either. Just give me time to think things through."

The blonde nodded understandingly. "Okay Anna. But never forget, I'm always here for you." She then leaned her forehead onto her sister. "I love you Anna. I can't… I can't afford to lose you."

Anna smiled genuinely. "I love you too Elsa. I can't lose you either."

After a while, as the awkward atmosphere between the two sisters vanished, Elsa spoke mysteriously. "Anna, I need to ask you one more question."

"Okay?" Anna looked concerned with Elsa's tone of voice. But then the blonde's lips curved upwards dismissing all her worries.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

In a flash, the large forest clearing was filled with snow at Elsa's stomp of her foot, turning it into something similar to an ice skating rink. A little twirl of Elsa's hand magically produced a skating blade made of ice on both of their boots. The suddenness of it made Anna temporarily lose her balance when Elsa's strong hold steadied her.

"Whooops." Anna leaned on Elsa for support as she regained her balance. Elsa softly giggled at her clumsiness.

"Just hold my hand, Your _clumsy_ Highness." Elsa whispered to her ear teasingly.

"Excuse me!" Anna retorted as she frowned at the laughing blonde. "I am not clumsy. I…This just caught me off-guard." Anna pointed at her normal boots turned ice skating boots. She continued to ramble non-stop enumerating reasons why she was not what Elsa was claiming her to be. The blonde simply watched her rant, entirely amused that Anna could speak uninterrupted for hours. But time was of essence.

"Now, now. I hear you, Your _Grumpiness. _I mean, Your Highness. Just relax." Elsa intentionally let the slip of the words that Anna could only stare at her wide-eyed and speechless. The blonde stifled her bubbling laughter amazed that she had actually silenced this chatterbox in one quick slip of word.

_D-did she just call me GRUMPY?_

"I am not grumpy!" Anna disagreed. "and… whoaaaa.. heeeey"

Before Anna could even finish whatever she was saying, Elsa pulled her towards the middle of the frozen clearing, both of them gliding in the ice. Anna looked so awkward and uncomfortable as she tried to find her balance. But with Elsa guiding her, she was able to slide smoothly, her gloomy mood already dissipating into thin air.

Initially, Elsa held both her hands until gradually she released one of Anna's hand so that she could twirl her around. Anna giggled softly as she did the same for Elsa, only the latter did it with more finesse. Elsa then conjured snowgies dancing and gliding together with them.

"Watch this." Elsa told her.

With a flick of her hand, the snowgies suddenly grouped themselves forming words that Anna couldn't yet comprehend. Slowly, the letters were becoming visible as the snowgies finished regrouping themselves. Anna started reading them.

CHEER UP ANNA!

"Aww…" Anna's heart melted. Her sister really knew how to brighten up her day in the most amazing way. She looked at her sister lovingly who returned her beautiful smile. "Thanks Elsa, that is so sweet."

"Anything for you Anna." Elsa replied sincerely as she squeezed her shoulders.

After a while, the two skated in perfect synchrony as if they were floating in the air. The snowgies were mirroring their moves, sometimes running wild causing either Anna or Elsa to stumble. They laughed so much that their eyes were crying tears of joy. It was just like when they were kids, so carefree and blissful.

In a short span of time, Anna gained her confidence and she did a couple of backward crossovers increasing her speed and momentum. In one quick movement, she started doing some basic spins only wobbling for a bit when she landed.

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise as she grinned proudly at her sister. She clapped her hands as she came near a beaming Anna. "Very impressive, Anna!" The blonde nodded her head approvingly.

"Your turn, Elsa." Anna urged her. "The forest…. floor… err… the ice? The forest ice floor is all yours!" She cheered.

Elsa grinned at her before she sauntered into the center, her hips swaying ever so perfectly. She briefly glanced at Anna before doing a triple loop then landing beautifully. As if that was not enough to emphasize her expertise, Elsa did another three-jump combination, performing an axel-half loop-double salchow jump.

"Wow!" Anna's jaw dropped as she watched her magnificently. "That was… sooooo amazing and perfect and beautiful! Elsa, you are really something! You are so wonderful and great and cooler!" Anna stopped abruptly. "Wait, I didn't mean that you are a cooler like a rectangular container for ice or whatever you put on it. Duh! Of course not! What I meant is that you are super cool, as in like the coolest ice skater I've ever known!" She explained shyly.

Elsa again watched her sister ramble and couldn't help herself as her soft laughter reached Anna's ears.

"Gee, I'm embarrassing myself again, am I not?" Anna face-palmed herself, annoyed at herself for her continuous monologue.

"It's okay Anna. It's just me." Elsa assured her. "You can always be yourself around me. You know that."

_Really Elsa? Can I? Be Myself? _

Before Anna could dwell deeper on that thought, Elsa started circling her, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Want to play a game?" Elsa asked.

Anna visibly frowned. "But I'm not good with charades."

"It's a different game, you silly." Elsa responded. "It's called…" Elsa paused to think while Anna looked at her excitedly. "Catch me if you can."

"Wait what?"

"There are no rules. Just try and catch me." Elsa explained.

"But you are so good in ice skating! I won't stand a chance." Anna complained grumpily.

"Anna," Elsa called. Their eyes met. "It doesn't matter whether you win or lose. Let's just have some fun. You can take all the snowgies on your side." Elsa said. Inwardly, she enjoyed seeing Anna so lively and cheerful and happy. She wished the two of them would stay like this forever.

"Oohh! I think I like it!" Anna waggled her eyebrows animatedly. "Game on!" She sported a large grin on her face as she put on her battle-ready face. The snowgies scattered everywhere, ready to follow whatever Anna would demand them to do.

"At the count of three."

"I'm ready! I'm born ready for this! I can go anytime!" Anna hyped as she watched Elsa moving away, creating some distance between them.

"One"

"Be ready Elsa!"

"Two"

"I'm so gonna get you, Elsa."

"Three!"

"Here I come!"

Anna dashed forward together with the snowgies all aiming to reach Elsa who seemed confident and unfazed. The blonde seemed to be one with ice and wind as she maneuvered her way smoothly, perfectly avoiding the little snowgies coming her way. She watched Anna's strong attempts to move quicker only to stumble on ice as some snowgies accidentally blocked her way.

"You can do it, Anna." Elsa called. Whether those words were to actually encourage or discourage Anna, it was for the strawberry-blonde beauty to figure out. She dusted some ice on her dress as she again surged forward, her focus on the smiling beauty in front of her.

_Elsa, I just realized I always ended up chasing you. I always ended up going after you. I always ended up looking for you. I always ended up yearning for you. Why is it that every time I thought I have you, you are slowly slipping away where my hands won't reach you, where my eyes won't see you, where my ears won't hear your voice? No Elsa, I don't want you to go away. I want you to stay where I am. I want you near me. I want you…to be with me. Together forever._

Her thoughts were disrupted as her mind was slowly transported back to reality and processed what had happened. In her desperation to get to Elsa, she actually leapt in the air in a flash and tackled Elsa causing both of them to fall, with Anna on top of Elsa.

"Ha! I got you Elsa!" Anna said triumphantly as she pinned Elsa in between her arms. The blonde was lying comfortably on the ice floor, the cold never bothering her, as her blue eyes focused on the rejoicing strawberry-blonde beauty on top of her.

To Anna's surprise, Elsa pulled her down in a hug with her head lying near the blonde's chest. Elsa enveloped Anna in her embrace that the latter could clearly hear the blonde's loud heartbeats.

"You win, _stinker_." Elsa whispered softly.

"Of course, I do." Anna grinned smugly.

"Now, let me give you a power hug as your prize." Elsa said.

Anna laughed. "But I should be the one naming my prize."

The blonde snorted. "Only one wish, Your Grumpy Highness. Name your one wish."

Anna slowly lifted herself up to meet Elsa's amused gaze. Those penetrating blue eyes seemed to radiate with love that Anna couldn't take her eyes off of her. Elsa's porcelain skin, silky blonde hair, her luscious lips – Elsa was just so perfect in every way and Anna was just helplessly captivated. It was as if she was caught in the moment and there was no way out for Anna.

"Elsa…" Anna muttered.

"Kiss me." She whispered softly.

_Let me be honest. I love you Elsa. I love you with my whole heart. Damn it! I'm done running. I'm done hiding. This is the truth. This is my leap of faith. If my love for you is a mistake, then I never wish to be right. Because with you Elsa, everything just felt so right. _

-x-

A/N: Oh yeah! What a confession! Who did it better? Team Elsanna? Team Elsamaren? Thoughts?

A/N2: Holiday plus sickness equals delay. Sorry about that. Oh and thank you as always for your follows, faves and particularly the reviews. I enjoyed reading and imagining everyone's reactions and thoughts. On a side note, is General Mattias Team Elsanna? Are the magical spirits Team ElsaMaren? Cheers!


	4. Remember

**Chapter 4 – Remember**

A/N: Heads up! It's gonna be a long, bumpy ride.

-x-

"Elsa, I've fallen in love with you." Honeymaren admitted sincerely.

The blonde's blue eyes widened at the revelation and she instantly turned bright red as she gazed at those intense brown eyes full of nothing but affection for her. Honeymaren was smiling sweetly at her, her cold hands were securely enveloped in those warm slender hands of the brunette.

_Thump thump thump. _

She felt it again – that unfamiliar crazy rhythm of her heartbeat as soon as those words left the brunette's mouth only this time it was much more upbeat, stronger and louder. She could clearly hear the fast tempo of her heartbeat as it reached _crescendo. _She breathed deeply as she tried to understand this feeling that overwhelmed her at the moment.

_Thump thump thump._

_What is this I'm feeling?_

Aside from Anna who always loved and believed in her, Elsa never had anyone who boldly showed any admiration towards her. What more a confession! Sure there were those arrogant royal kings and princes who had asked for her hand when she was still the Queen but their conceited eyes shone with either hunger for power or lust. In their eyes, she was just a tool – a means to an end, to achieve whatever they desired. They never looked at her with sincerity and warmth in their eyes. And with her powers being revealed, some even looked at her as nothing short of a weapon.

But this time, it was different. She was no longer the Queen of Arendelle and she neither lived in a castle. She was just _plain_ Elsa. And yet here she was standing in front of a pretty brunette who had just confessed her feelings to her. She could see the sincerity swirling in those bright brown eyes as she spoke those sweet words. She could feel the warmth radiating soothingly in their intertwined hands. And that beautiful smile enough to light the world as its owner gazed lovingly at her. Elsa just couldn't believe it. It felt surreal – to know that there was someone out there who loved her for who she was, for being the _real_ her.

"I love you Elsa."

Honeymaren watched her patiently as she let the blonde absorb everything. She couldn't help but smile tenderly as Elsa looked so adorable being all shy and flustered.

"I know it may sound crazy…" Honeymaren continued embarrassingly, her cheeks turning scarlet red. "but ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I've already fallen hard for you." She then glanced at Elsa amusedly. "Do you remember our first encounter?"

Elsa slowly nodded her head silently while Honeymaren chuckled a bit. "We are supposed to capture you for breaking into the Enchanted Forest. We even came prepared with all our weapons." She closed her brown eyes as she reminisced that memorable moment. It was as if it just happened yesterday. Everything was still crystal clear in her memory. The Northuldra came about in a group as they surrounded the intruders. Honeymaren was even holding a spear back then ready to attack and defend as necessary. And yet the irony happened. "But the funny thing was that it only took one look…" She opened her eyes and stared at Elsa. "just one look from you Elsa to _capture _my heart."

Elsa turned redder than ever at Honeymaren's continued confession. She suddenly became awkward and self-conscious as she diverted her eyes away from those bright brown eyes.

"I thought I came prepared." Honeymaren voiced out her thoughts. "I remember I was holding a spear in my hand like this." She imitated holding an invisible spear in her hands. "And then, I was looking at your sister who was holding a sword made of ice. Narrowing my eyes, I commanded her to lower her weapon." She smirked to herself. "But imagine my shock when our eyes met. Apparently, when it comes to you Elsa, I became completely _defenseless_."

Elsa was getting embarrassed by the second the more the brunette recalled their first encounter. She wrung her hands nervously as she bit her lip. She also clearly remembered that moment that their eyes locked. Back then, she unconsciously noted that this brunette was not just brave but also attractive… very attractive indeed. The way she carried herself so confidently but not in an arrogant way. The way she held her weapon and spoke with a voice full of authority, Elsa found it to be unusually appealing in a good sort of way. So how could she forget?

"But of course, I have to wake up from my illusions." She gulped down a lump on her throat. "when I realized you are the Queen of Arendelle, a pure royal blood, a ruler of a kingdom." This time it was Honeymaren who tore her gaze away from Elsa as her insecurities started to eat her away.

"By all standards, Elsa, you are unreachable. You are way up on your throne and I am at your footstool. You are like the sky high up above while I am the sea further down below. And there was no way that the skies would meet the seas, it was literally impossible." _There was no way my feelings would reach you, Elsa. _

Elsa could see the uncertainty in Honeymaren's eyes. She felt bad that the brunette felt this way around her, being the Queen and all that. It wasn't surprising that she didn't realize the full impact of her being a royal highness around other people because she rarely ever spent time with commoners. Well, Kristoff was different, being Anna's boyfriend, she thought. Nonetheless, she squeezed the brunette's hand softly as if reassuring Honeymaren that she never thought of the brunette that way. Honeymaren smiled and appreciated the gesture. Elsa was truly a sweetheart!

"But then, it was like magic. Who would have thought there would be some sort of a connection between you and me?" Honeymaren spoke with amusement and wonder in her voice.

"Mother." Elsa whispered softly.

The brunette grinned. "Elsa, I never would have imagined you are a half-Northuldran. I was completely overwhelmed. And that's when I realized that maybe it was possible… maybe the sky _can_ somehow meet the sea…" _And that maybe, my feelings can reach you. _

"Following my heart, I approached you that night. Actually I don't know what I was thinking…" She chuckled a bit. "I guess only Ahtohallan knows." Elsa also giggled.

"But even that short encounter with you already made me jump for joy. Just being with you… Just being able to talk with you, to hear your voice, to feel your presence, Oh Elsa, I was crazy in love with you. I guess I allowed myself these little joys because I know that once you found what you are looking for, once you discover the truth about the voice you've been hearing, I know… I know that you will soon leave the Enchanted Forest."

"Then be it fate or coincidence, you found the truth not just about the past but also about yourself. _You_ are the fifth spirit, the bridge between the magical and non-magical world. At that moment, I don't know why but I feel that our connection was getting stronger." She again held Elsa's hands as she looked deeply in those blue eyes. "I feel like you belong _here_." She slowly brought Elsa's hand and placed it near her heart.

Whether the brunette meant that Elsa belonged to the Enchanted Forest or belonged in Honeymaren's heart, she had no clue. Nonetheless, the blonde again blushed deeply as she felt those strong heartbeats pulsating in her hand. She was so close to Honeymaren she could feel the brunette's breath caressing her neck.

So far, there was only one person whom Elsa allowed to invade her personal bubble – it was Anna, her sister. And now, she couldn't help but wonder since when did she became _this_ close to Honeymaren that she didn't mind or rather she was even pleased to have this close proximity with the brunette.

_Thump thump thump. _

Elsa's heartbeats again soared.

"Clinging to that faint glimmer of hope, I gathered up the courage to ask you to stay, to welcome you in this magical forest, if you so desire." She paused as she took a deep breath. "It was another wishful thinking of mine but I knew I would regret even more if I didn't try. I was already bracing myself to accept your polite rejection on the offer. I mean, come on Honeymaren, and get ahold of yourself! She's the Queen of Arendelle! There was no way she'll decide to stay here. So wake up!" She grinned afterwards. "Yeah, I know, I was weird right? Talking to myself and all that."

Elsa also laughed softly. "No, you're fine. Trust me, I knew someone way weirder than but as adorable as you are." _Right Anna? _

"Sooooo… anyway, can you imagine my jaw dropping to the floor and my eyes popping out of their sockets when I hear your response?"

Elsa again chuckled at Honeymaren's sense of humor. Apparently, this woman could make Elsa's heart flutter in frenzy, make her cry in anguish and make her laugh like crazy.

As their laughter subsided, Honeymaren then cleared her throat as she again looked at Elsa. "Jokes aside, you again surprised me Elsa. You don't know how happy I am to hear your decision to stay. And now, I realize that the sky finally meets the sea and forms a _horizon_. And true enough, you've broaden my horizon when you came to my life. That is why my feelings have finally _reached_ you, Elsa."

Honeymaren slowly cupped Elsa's cheeks and closed in the distance between their faces. Elsa could again feel the erratic thumping of heart as the brunette moved towards her. She instantly shut her blue eyes as her lips trembled be it due to anticipation or uncertainty, she could not decide. At the moment, all she could feel was the loud rhythmic sound of her heartbeat as it drummed wildly against her ribcage.

The brunette tore her gaze away from those blue eyes to focus on those tempting lips in front of her. She inched forward wishing to feel those lips against hers, dreaming to taste Elsa's mouth and explore its wonders. She was only an inch away when she stopped herself abruptly. Watching Elsa this close with her eyes closed and her lips slightly open, Honeymaren fell in love with Elsa even more. She adored this woman in her arms so, so much that she settled to kiss Elsa on her nose.

The kiss lingered for a while before Honeymaren pulled away. Elsa slowly opened her eyes to stare at the brunette who was smiling tenderly at her.

"I love you Elsa." Honeymaren declared again. "I really do." She confessed. "That is why I wish for you to stay… Please… stay…" _Stay here… with me. _

Elsa's blue eyes suddenly swirled with conflicting emotions. Staying here in the Enchanted Forest would only mean that she could not go back to Arendelle with Anna. And Elsa deeply loved Anna with her whole heart. She would no doubt give the world to Anna if that meant her sister's happiness. She would have given anything just for Anna because Anna was her greatest treasure.

But then, she didn't realize that Honeymaren had become _this _important to her, that the latter had a special place in her heart. Initially, she was okay leaving the Enchanted Forest for Anna's sake because she only stayed in this magical forest to discover more the sources of her powers. But now, someone actually _wanted_ her to stay. Honeymaren wished for Elsa to stay. And Elsa was completely torn.

Sensing the blonde's uneasiness and her downcast eyes, Honeymaren lifted up her chin so that their eyes could meet. She smiled at her. "Elsa, I could wait. If it meant being with you, I _can_ wait." _No matter how long it will take, I am willing to wait for you Elsa. _

Elsa saw the sincerity in those brown eyes as tears pricked the corner of her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. She was deeply touched that there could be someone who could be honest with her and who appreciated her truly. Honeymaren again smiled at her as she herself blinked back the tears that threatened to break through her eyes. She slowly wiped away Elsa's tears with her thumb.

"Takk…" Honeymaren continued. "By night… before the end of the festival, here… in this glasshouse, I will wait for you." She paused as she took a deep breath. "I will wait for your answer." _And maybe, by then, I can really kiss you for real. By then, I could feel your lips pressing against mine._

_And even after that, should you still decide to leave, I will still wait for you to come back. I will wait for you Elsa, because I know you are worth the wait. _

Shortly thereafter, Elsa was slowly walking back towards the village center as she freely let her mind recall everything that had happened earlier between her and Honeymaren. Somehow, her frantic heartbeat calmed down for a bit and she took a lungful of air to clear her mind. Thinking back, she was absolutely shocked when the brunette confessed. Yet truth be told, she felt genuinely happy as her heart swelled hearing those affectionate words.

But in a flash, her joy turned into sadness as she remembered Honeymaren's plea for her to stay. As much as she enjoyed the brunette's company, Elsa couldn't simply say 'yes' without hurting Anna. And that was the last thing she wanted – to hurt Anna because she deeply loved her. As her mind was filled with thoughts about Anna, worry creased on her face as she remembered her strange behavior earlier and she set out to look for her sister.

_Anna…_

-x-

The blonde snorted. "Only one wish, Your Grumpy Highness. Name your one wish."

Anna slowly lifted herself up to meet Elsa's amused gaze. Those penetrating blue eyes seemed to radiate with love that Anna couldn't take her eyes off of her. Elsa's porcelain skin, silky blonde hair, her luscious lips – Elsa was just so perfect in every way and Anna was just helplessly captivated. It was as if she was caught in the moment and there was no way out for Anna.

"Elsa…" Anna muttered.

"Kiss me." She whispered softly.

Anna shyly glanced down at Elsa's lips. Her heartbeat doubled up in pace as if every nerve in her body was pulsating loudly she could clearly hear it in her ears. She slowly inched herself forward, pinning Elsa under her weight. She watched Elsa gulping down nervously before the blonde tentatively reached out her hand to cup her cheeks.

Elsa was staring up at her with half-lidded eyes. Anna's cheeks turned rosy in complexion as those cold gentle hands made contact with her face. Her turquoise eyes widened by a fraction and she could feel her heart bursting with extreme happiness as Elsa lifted her head up to meet hers.

_Elsa, will you really? _

The General's words suddenly rang inside her ears.

_Take a leap of faith. Don't matter what people say because it is beyond the boundaries of their limited minds. They won't comprehend it. They won't understand it. And remember to follow your heart. Believe in your heart. _

Apparently, Anna had unconsciously followed the General's advice by listening to her heart. And at that moment, her heart was passionately screaming only one name and her body was aching for that very special person – Elsa. Right now, she was being honest, transparent and crystal clear. She was done running. She was done hiding. She was letting all her emotions out as she spoke those words – kiss me.

Kiss me. Yes, those two words carried the weight of what Anna wished to express to Elsa. It was an _action word_ meant to be performed with an act – a kiss. But rather than a command, it was more of a supplication dependent on the receiver's course of action – dependent on Elsa's choice of action.

But it was obvious enough what Elsa's decision had been. Initially, it was shy and tentative. But as those hands curiously reached out to cup Anna's cheeks, her actions were becoming confident and bolder. And as she watched Elsa moved towards her, it had become a decisive action – absolute and certain in Anna's opinion. There was no doubt – Elsa wanted the kiss to happen. Elsa wanted to kiss Anna.

Anna then saw Elsa staring at her lips. The distance between their faces was an inch away. Anna saw Elsa closing her blue eyes and so did she. Loud heartbeats thundered in her chest.

_Oh Elsa…_

Anticipation was building up inside her as she waited for their lips to touch.

But it _never_ happened.

Instead, an intense cold seeped through her body followed by a familiar voice addressing her.

"Oh Anna…" She heard a scoff. "If only there was someone out there who _loved_ you…"

Anna suddenly felt a tight knot in her stomach as those words reverberated painfully in her ears. Against her better judgment, she opened her turquoise eyes. And as she did, she felt like someone had shot an arrow directly to her heart, crushing it to pieces. Horror crept on her face as she was looking down not at Elsa but at…

her former lover…

her ex-boyfriend…

Hans.

Her eyes were wide with shock and her mind went blank. "H-Hans?" She stuttered. Her body began to tremble in fear as she fell down backwards with a thud. Her face felt like it was on fire where Elsa… no, where Hans had touched her. She gritted her teeth as the pain intensified tenfold.

She blinked her eyes a few times. Maybe that nasty bastard was just her imagination. And she glanced up again. But he was really there, this _unredeemable monster_ was as real as it could get. How could she forget that familiar auburn hair with its long sideburns? Against her wishes, it was imprinted in her memory as the greatest mistake of her life.

Hans stood up, towering over her with a cold smug expression on his face. His green eyes were glinting with pure malice and he was smiling at her derisively.

"Anna…" He sneered at her. "You are so _desperate _for love…"

Desperate for love. That phrase echoed in Anna's head a million times that tears unconsciously streaked down her face. It was breaking her into pieces as she clutched her chest with her hand.

She was shaking her head. "No… no… That's not true…" She sobbed.

She watched Hans walking towards her and forcibly pulled her up by her arm. Her skin pricked at the contact as if she was burning. It was agonizing. She couldn't concentrate on anything but the blinding pain that scorched her skin. She wiggled her arm free but it was futile against Han's strong hands.

"Get off of me!" She screamed frantically.

He leveled his face to hers as he whispered mockingly. "For love, you are willing to do anything just like _that_." Hans spat venomously. "You are pathetic!"

Anna felt like the longer Hans was holding her, her strength was slowly slipping away. It was weakening her. It was consuming her. She couldn't stop the tears from freely flowing down her cheeks.

He leaned closer. "Accept it, Anna. No one will ever love you." And as he released his grip on her, Anna stumbled down on the ground. She was shaking badly as she hugged herself pitifully. Her skin was still tingling, visible red marks appeared on her arm. She could see from the corner of her eyes that Hans was watching her interestingly. She did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her like this but everything just unfolded at the speed of the light that she had become a deer caught in the headlights.

Anna bit her lips in anger. She wanted to stop herself from crying but her body was acting up on its own. She wanted to defend herself against those accusations but words would not come out of her mouth. It was as if Hans had this power over her. She felt as if Hans was controlling her against her will. She then heard Han's hysterical laughter filtering through the woods. It was deafening her. It was frightening her.

"You will forever be _alone_."

Alone. That word struck a raw nerve as Anna forced herself to speak. She opened her mouth but still no words were coming out. It was frustrating. She needed to let out… needed to speak…needed to release this extreme anger building inside her.

_Speak! Speak! Speak! _

She urged herself.

And as she did, it was nothing but a strangled cry.

Again, she forced herself.

_Talk! Say something! Anything! _

"NOOO!" Anna cried in anguish as she suddenly jerked her body up.

For a moment, she felt lost and disoriented. She could feel the heavy pounding on her chest and knew that a bad headache was coming her way. Her body felt like lead as fatigue overwhelmed her. She silently cursed. She then blinked her eyes to focus. She glanced left and right. Confusion was written all over her face as she noted the familiar surroundings around her.

_Elsa's Ice Tent?_

Anna was lying on the bed inside Elsa's Ice Tent. _Why am I here? _She frowned as her brows furrowed in concentration. She was trying to remember what had happened and why she was inside the Ice Tent at the moment. From the outside, it appeared that it was already getting dark. _What time is it?_ Alas! Her memory was as clear as a mud.

Suddenly, there was a movement on her left and she jerked her head towards it. It was Elsa. Seeing the blonde, she quickly felt at ease. Elsa was standing a few feet away from her, her hands wrung together while her beautiful face was masked with mixed emotions Anna couldn't fully decipher. Was she afraid? Worried? Uncertain? Guilty? Anxious?

Anna lost her focus as migraine started assaulting her brain and she quickly closed her eyes. It was as if everything around her was suddenly in motion and she felt sick. She pressed her hands against her temples as if doing so would stop the circling movements.

"W-what happened?" She asked in a weakened voice.

Elsa was silent at the moment as she watched Anna worriedly. As the younger woman opened her eyes to look at her, her blue eyes settled to anything but her. She took a deep breath before responding.

"You fainted, Anna."

"Wait what?" Again, Anna had to close her eyes as the headache was torturing her. She hissed in pain. Everything around her was spinning in greater speed that she instantly covered her mouth as she felt like puking.

"Probably due to cold…"

Elsa bit her lips worriedly as she timidly placed a comforting hand on Anna's arm.

But it was a big mistake.

At the simple harmless touch, it all came back to Anna in full swing. In her mind's eye, everything was transpiring like a speeding bullet train. It was as if she was watching a movie fast forwarded four times than the normal speed and there was no stopping it. Only that it wasn't a movie.

She saw Elsa intertwining her hand with hers. She watched Elsa's back as they ran together deeper into the forest. Elsa was talking to her in the woods. Elsa nodding understandingly. Elsa smiling at her before conjuring her ice powers to create an ice floor. Elsa building the little snowgies. The snowgies transforming to form the words 'CHEER UP ANNA'. Elsa gliding smoothly with her. Elsa performing three-jump combination. Elsa asking her to play a game with her. Elsa looking unfazed as she avoided all their combined attacks. Elsa being caught in her arms. Elsa lying down with her on top. Elsa pulling her down to give a power hug. Elsa laughing amusedly at her. Elsa cupping her cheeks. Elsa staring at her with half-lidded eyes. Elsa lifting her head up to meet hers. Elsa watching her lips. Elsa closing her eyes as she did so as well.

But the kiss never materialized. Instead, she was filled with raging cold. Then it was followed by hurtful words filtering in her ears. And as Anna reluctantly opened her eyes, Elsa was nowhere. In her stead was a sinister-looking Hans grinning at her. This unredeemable monster. The greatest mistake of her life. The bastard who didn't even kiss her, thankfully. Yes, he was a _jackass_ personified.

Her throat became dry and itchy. She was staring at him in shock. Her skin burned leaving red marks and bruises. Her body trembling in fear. Hans towering over her. Hans jeering at her. Tears cascading down her cheeks. Hans gripping her arm painfully. Her skin ablaze. She was yanking her arm. Hans ridiculing her. Hans releasing her arm. She was glaring at him. Her anger building up. She wanted to scream. But no voice. She tried again and again and now…

"Get away from me!" Anna yelled loudly as she opened her eyes and glared furiously.

And as her turquoise eyes focused, she was taken aback. It was not Hans. It was Elsa who was just as shocked as she was. Elsa reluctantly removed her hand away from Anna's arm as her expression turned from shock to hurt. It was obvious enough that she was on the verge of tears as she blinked back her blue eyes.

Anna felt bad. She felt really, really bad for screaming at Elsa. But it felt so horribly real. Everything felt so true. Even now, her skin was having that tingling sensation and she was not liking it. It was as if her worst nightmare had materialized and was now merging into her reality. She even lost the ability to differentiate which ones were real and which ones were illusions. One thing remained constant though, everything she was feeling was genuine, especially the pain intensifying inside her head. She clasped her head with her hands as she again closed her eyes. It felt better this way as the spinning lessened. She then brought her knees up and rested her head on it. But the pain was still there and she hissed reflexively.

She could hear Elsa shifting her weight between her feet unconsciously. She could imagine Elsa biting her lips anxiously while watching her helplessly. She wanted to apologize to her. She never wished to see that hurt expression ever again from her sister's face. She wanted to assure her that she was alright, that everything was fine. But it was not. In fact, everything was a mess.

A taunting voice echoed inside her.

_If only there was someone out there who loved you… _

_Desperate for love… _

_Pathetic…_

_No one will ever love you… _

_Forever be alone…_

Anna suddenly thought that maybe _that_ voice was right. She was so desperate for love that she wanted to feel it from her sister. She was craving to be loved and to feel that love and in her attempt to find it, she was already burdening her sister unnecessarily. She had become a nuisance forcing Elsa to love her. What nerve she had to ask Elsa to kiss her! It was true – it was really pathetic of her. After all, maybe it was her destiny… to be alone forever.

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. "Anna… This is all my fault and I'm sorr~"

"Please leave." Anna whispered softly but enough for the blonde to hear.

Elsa's eyes were wide with disbelief. Her hands were wrapped against her body as she stared at Anna sadly. _How could you expect me to leave when you are like this, Anna? _

"Anna… please…" Her voice was breaking.

Anna's heart was crushed upon hearing it. But she was already hurting enough. She was already in great pain she could not think properly. "I said leave me alone!" She shouted angrily.

But honestly, she was angrier at herself. She hated herself for not realizing things sooner. Maybe that was why Elsa chose to leave to be here in the Enchanted Forest – to escape from her. Maybe she had become too much for Elsa. She had become unbearable. But being the kind sister that Elsa was, she still accommodated her and put up with her.

But this had to stop. Elsa didn't need to be bound by her. She knew that Elsa should not be chained down by her desperation for love. She had to set Elsa free where the latter could freely choose who to love without Anna's restriction. And against her will, she had to force her to go away.

She took a deep breath. "Elsa, leave."

The earlier commotion was so loud that people from outside have heard Anna's scream. The door to the Ice Tent opened and a messy blonde head appeared followed by a bubbly snowman. As Kristoff glanced inside, he saw Elsa quickly passing him by with tears in her eyes. In her hurry, she knocked off Olaf who had been in the front door thus causing the surprised snowman's body to break apart like sprawled bowling pins.

"I-I'm sorry Olaf." Elsa said as she wiped the tears in her eyes. Olaf automatically re-arranged his body as he laughed heartily at Elsa. But upon seeing her tear-stained face, he quickly frowned.

However, even before either Olaf or Kristoff could say anything, Elsa again dashed off leaving them dumbfounded. Both of them turned their heads towards Anna who was hugging herself shakily. They could hear her crying as well. The two looked at each other before shaking their heads sadly.

"Olaf, go after Elsa." Kristoff said as he already walked towards Anna.

"You got it. Take care of Anna for me." Olaf said as he hurried outside and chased the blonde.

-x-

Elsa was hurt. She was deeply hurt when Anna pushed her away. She felt as if the world was crushing down on her as Anna glared at her angrily. Anna never looked at her that way even as she accidentally struck her with her ice powers back when they were at the Ice Castle. Maybe she saw those orbs so mad only once but it was due to Hans – when Hans tried to kill her. Other than that, Anna's turquoise eyes were always so vibrant, understanding and loving.

But earlier, she couldn't erase it from her memory. Anna's eyes were full of anger, resentment and hatred. Honestly, it scared her. Not that she was scared of Anna, but she was scared that she had caused Anna to be as such. She was scared that she was the reason for the change in those once smiling turquoise eyes.

_What was I thinking? Why did I let Anna suffer like this? Why does Anna have to sacrifice on my behalf? Why can I not stop being so horrible to Anna? Oh Anna… Forgive me Anna. Forgive me…_

"Elsa!"

Her self-deprecating thoughts ceased as she heard that familiar voice calling her. She stopped running to catch her breath. And as she turned around, it was Olaf who was panting heavily from chasing after her. Feeling bad for the snowman, she sprinkled snowflakes on him as he got near her.

Olaf looked relieved and fresh as he glanced at his glowing permafrost body. "Wow, that's better!" He then glanced appreciatively at Elsa. "Thank you Elsa."

The blonde smiled a bit and nodded her head. She sniffed timidly while she wiped the traces of tears on her cheeks. Olaf suddenly looked gloomy as he watched her.

"Elsa…" He held her hand. "Are you okay?"

Elsa sighed. She did not even know what to feel. But she did not want Olaf to worry either. Olaf was such a sweet guy as she tightened her hold on his wooden hand. "I'll be fine…" She said. _In time…_

"By the way, how's the trip going here?" She asked, hoping for a change in topic.

"Oh the usual, y'know." Olaf rolled his eyes. "Kristoff still trying to shut me up when I'm giving all these wonderful trivia! I can't believe he couldn't appreciate these new knowledge! Who knows it might come in handy!"

Elsa raised her brow. "Hmm… Try me." She was relieved as Olaf was successfully diverting her attention from her worry about Anna.

"Ooh! Okay here it goes!" Olaf's eyes twinkled. "Did you know that trolls turned into stone upon contact with sunlight?"

Elsa suddenly appeared intrigue. _Was that true? _She thought back whenever she had met with Grand Pabbie and some other trolls. It was usually at night or in some dark place. So maybe it was true. But her eyebrow raised even more.

"How did you know about all this Olaf?"

Olaf grinned. "It's all in the book. It's so much easier to have all this information now that I can read."

Her curiosity increased. "What book Olaf? Where is it?"

"The Book of Magic. I found it in the library, hidden under a trap door."

_Wait… Is that father's?_

"I got so interested on it that I kept on reading it. Even when I accompanied Kristoff out to buy carrots for Sven, I brought it along with me in the wagon. I was so engrossed learning about all this stuff about magic. But apparently, it seemed I'm not the only one interested."

Elsa looked at Olaf perplexedly. "What do you mean?"

Olaf brought his hand on his chin in deep thought. "There's this really old man. Spooky, if I may add. Well, that's how he looks to me with all the scarf covering his face plus the black cloak he was wearing. Oh and yeah, he has a cane and he moved super slow. So anyway, while I was reading some stuff to Sven, he approached us and turned to me. He said that he was wondering if he could have a read as well as he was also interested in magic since he was young. I guess the old man wants to relive his youth."

"And you lend him the book?" Elsa asked.

Olaf bobbed his head. "Yeah. But don't worry. He gave me his address – somewhere deep into the woods, he said. So I should be able to get it from him quite easily."

"Oh okay." Elsa answered. But deep inside her, she had a bad feeling about this. _Why would someone be interested in magic? _She thought gravely.

Before she could ponder more, another familiar voice called her.

"Elsa!" She turned around at the voice.

It was Honeymaren approaching both of them. As she reached them, she winked at Elsa before glancing at Olaf interestingly. Elsa however noted that her brown eyes seemed tired and puffy as if the brunette had been so weary and exhausted despite her lively attitude. But her thoughts were lost when Olaf moved forward towards the brunette.

"Hi!" Olaf beat her to greet her first.

"Hello!" Honeymaren grinned. "You must be Olaf! Nice to finally meet you."

"Oooh! The pleasure's mine!" He giggled boisterously. "And you must be Elsa's girlfriend."

In a flash, both Elsa and Honeymaren blushed as they stared at each other awkwardly. Elsa wrung her hands nervously while Honeymaren scratched her cheek.

The brunette was first to recover as she cleared her throat. "Uhm.. err… no, I'm not."

Olaf covered his mouth in surprise as he looked at her up and down. "Oh, sorry, my bad. So, you must be Elsa's boyfriend then." _But this person certainly looked like a woman to me. Oh well, looks can be deceiving. _

Elsa slapped her face with her hand in embarrassment while Honeymaren laughed loudly. She was holding her stomach as she doubled up in laughter. Elsa couldn't help it as she also giggled softly.

Olaf also laughed with them. "I don't even know…" He hiccupped. "why I'm laughing. But it must be really funny." The two even chuckled harder thanks to Olaf's humor.

"But I guess, this will all make sense when I am older."

Honeymaren was wiping tears in her eyes as her amusement died down. Elsa was also doing the same as she caught her breath.

"That's such a good laugh." Honeymaren said as she looked at the snowman. Elsa also nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll take it a compliment then." Olaf grinned.

"You sure do." The brunette said. "And just so you know, I'm a woman." She winked at him.

Olaf gasped. "Then I'm right in the first place!"

"Technically you are still not." Olaf's brow creased.

Honeymaren glanced at Elsa knowingly who smiled back shyly. "I wish I am." She said. "But for now, I could clearly tell you that I am Elsa's girl _spacebar_ friend. Not girlfriend, girlfriend…" _Not yet anyway…_

"But that's what I'm referring to! You are a girl who is Elsa's friend." He rephrased. "But anyway, let's start over. Hi there, Elsa's girl spacebar friend. May I know the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"I'm Honeymaren." She answered.

Elsa watched the two of them fondly. If Olaf also stayed in the Enchanted Forest, she was sure that the two would become best of friends. But that thought brought a wave of anxiety over her as she again remembered Anna. She glanced at the Ice Tent on the far distance with her thoughts filled with Anna's last words. _Elsa, leave. _

-x-

Kristoff didn't speak one word as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He simply let Anna cry her heart out because he knew that what Anna needed the most was to let out her emotions. Nonetheless, he would stay by her side no matter what. He wanted to let her know that he was here even through this miserable silence.

He didn't know what happened between them but he had clearly heard Anna's words. _Leave me alone!_ It was sad to see both Anna and Elsa falling apart. He knew that the sisters loved each other deeply. But what could have caused Anna to say those words was the one question occupying his mind at the moment.

Glancing at Anna crying, he was filled with mixed emotions. While on his journey, his thoughts circled around the idea of who he was in Anna's life. He badly wished to get a confirmation from her that he was someone important in her life. He was hoping against hope that the Anna he first knew and came to love was still the same Anna in front of him. He wished that nothing worse changed between them because he had come to love Anna even more than when he had first met her.

But seeing her so vulnerable and broken, he couldn't bring himself to question her now and demand some answers. Time and again, Anna's welfare was his first and foremost priority. It was always her needs that had to be met before he could even delve deeper about _his_ own needs. It was always Anna this and Anna that. It was always Kristoff later or Kristoff never mind. But he never regretted anything. Because for Anna, every sacrifice, every suffering, every pain, every hurt – everything was all worth it. _After all, my love is not fragile._

He watched as Anna lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Kristoff…" Anna called out weakly.

He faced her. "I'm here Anna, what do you need?"

A long sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes were puffy and red. She was sniffing. "I'm a horrible person Kristoff."

He leaned closer to her. He reached out his big hand towards her but at the last minute, he pulled back and drop his hand on his side. "No you are _not_ Anna. Don't say that."

"But I hurt Elsa…" _And I keep hurting the people I love._ She whispered sadly.

"And you'll make it up to her. You love Elsa right?" Kristoff looked at her patiently.

"But I can't…"

Kristoff slightly frowned. "What could you possibly meant by 'you can't'? You can't make it up with her? You can't love Elsa? It doesn't make sense."

Another sigh escaped her lips. Her heart and her mind were already overworked too much. "I think it's time we go back to Arendelle…"

"Wait what?" He looked at her incredulously. "You must be kidding right? Because in case you haven't noticed, we just got here. Like literally."

Anna laughed heartily. "Right." She clicked her tongue. "And I'm also selfish…"

"Hey grumpypants, that's not what I meant okay?" Kristoff said. "Look, I don't know what happened between the two of you but you traveled all the way here by yourself. Let me repeat, by _yourself_ to see Elsa."

"Well, I saw her already and I guess it's time for me to go." She butted in quickly.

"Whoa, hey slow down, will ya? And let me finish first." Kristoff raised both his hands as if in defense.

Anna sulkily grunted but she nonetheless kept silent.

"My point is… for you to travel this far by yourself only shows how important Elsa is to you."

_And I couldn't help but wonder if I am also as important as Elsa to you, Anna. I don't mean to compare our worth. Elsa is your sister and I am your… Ugh. Who am I again? Well, holding on to my assumptions, I'm thinking I'm your guy, Anna. I know you can never compare apples to oranges. _

_And yet, I was jealous of the attention you are giving Elsa. I was jealous of the love you are showing Elsa. I was envious of the things you do just for Elsa. And most of all, I wish you would look at me the same way you look at Elsa – with love and adoration. Because Anna, I also wanted to feel that you love me too. I also need a security that your heart belongs to me and only to me. Because only then can I confirm that I am really your guy._

"Hey, Earth to Kristoff!" Anna yelled a little louder.

Kristoff blinked then looked at Anna blankly. _What was I saying again? _"Huh?"

"You spaced out. Are you okay?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Oh sorry Anna." He laughed a bit. "Must be the long travel. But anyway, what was I saying again? Ohhh right, I remember. Yes, Elsa. So back to what I'm saying, Elsa is your precious sister and nothing will change that fact. Your bond with her is unbreakable and unshakeable. No arguments, no issues, no conflicts could destroy what the two of you have. Never forget, you've both been through a lot and you and Elsa overcame all of them _together_. And in saying that…" He smiled at her encouragingly. "I know that you'll fix whatever misunderstanding you have with Elsa. Agree?"

Anna smirked at him. She knew that Kristoff was right. She needed to fix things with Elsa. But what exactly must she do was something she had to ponder on. She had become so conflicted about revealing her true emotions when her worst nightmare in the form of Hans materialized and his presence was so tangible and real it was making her sick. The voice of fear clouded her judgment to following her heart. She was caught in the middle – stuck in between.

From the corners of her eyes, she saw Kristoff pulling something out from his pocket. "Here." He handed her a small piece of an oval obsidian rock. Its surface had a shiny and smooth texture. She then glanced at Kristoff awaiting some explanation.

He smiled at her. "I meant to give this to you earlier but you seemed to be in a hurry going here. But anyway, this stone is called _mimre_."

"Mimre?" Anna repeated.

"Yes. I think it means to reminisce. It's from Grand Pabbie by the way." He explained. Anna looked again at the stone and flipped it over in her hand curiously.

"I don't know if you know or even remember or if Elsa had retold it to you, but when you're young, little Elsa accidentally struck you in the head with her magic powers. You've turned ice cold that both your parents became worried about your health condition. Your father, King Agnarr seek the help of the trolls to cure you. Together with your mother, Queen Iduna, and the both of you, all four of you set out to the Troll's Sanctuary. Grand Pabbie was there."

Anna was listening intently. Kristoff's story seemed vaguely familiar for some reason but whenever she tried to remember deeper, a searing pain exploded inside her head preventing her. It was as if someone put a memory blockage in her head. And now, hearing it from Kristoff, she leaned closer to him.

"He placed his stubby hand on your forehead and knew instantly that your head was struck with ice powers. Luckily, it wasn't your heart, he said because the heart is not easily changed whereas the head can be persuaded. And so, he recommended removing all traces of magic, even memories of magic."

Anna's eyes widened in disbelief. A mix of anger, frustration, shock and regret reigned in her heart. _Remove all magic? Even memories of magic? Is that why I have no recollection of Elsa having powers when we are young? Is that also the reason why Elsa distanced herself away from me since we were kids? Is that why she kept on telling me she wanted to protect me by shutting herself out? So I am the reason for Elsa's suffering! Had she not struck me, she would not have feared her magic. Oh Anna, why do you always cause Elsa to suffer? _

"That stone holds all the memories of magic that was removed from your head – memories both good and bad. Grand Pabbie also inputted a bit of his memory from that moment that your family set foot in the Troll's Sanctuary. He wanted to return it to you as its rightful owner. Grand Pabbie mentioned that all you need to do is hold the stone near your heart and begin to remember. Everything else will follow."

Anna again glanced down at the stone in her hand suddenly feeling the weight and importance of the said obsidian rock. Apparently, it held all her childhood memories of Elsa with her powers. The thought of being able to remember what she and Elsa used to do when they were kids, and before the accident happened brought an unwavering excitement to Anna. She would finally have a glimpse of her forgotten past and they were all about herself and Elsa.

But how quick her excitement had been a few seconds ago, it was completely extinguished as she recalled the earlier events of that day. She had to stop burdening Elsa. She had to stop forcing herself on Elsa's life. She had to free Elsa from Anna's chain of desperation.

"It's on you Anna." Kristoff broke through her thoughts. "Do as you please with that stone." And with that, Kristoff left her to her own world.

Anna closed her eyes as she felt the lightweight rock in her hand. She again ran her hand on its glassy surface. She was debating on whether she should look through the past or not. She felt like doing so would make it harder for her to let go of Elsa. But there was another voice ringing inside her ear commanding her to let go not of Elsa but of her fears. It was coaxing her to open her heart and listen. It was encouraging her to _remember_."

Suddenly, she felt vibration. Anna quickly opened her eyes and gazed at the stone. Yes, the stone glowed radiantly and was pulsating in her hands. It was as if the stone felt its rightful owner's presence and was responding to her heart only that she was holding back. She bit her lips in worry. She was still undecided if she wanted to remember or not. Her mind was telling her not to but her heart was pleading her to do it.

_Remember…_

_Fear is the enemy. _

_Fear is what can't be trusted. _

_Let go of your fears Anna…_

_Let it go and begin to remember…_

Taking a deep breath, Anna shut her eyes close and brought the stone near her heart. She could still feel the stone vibrating as if it was getting in sync with her heartbeat. And then she cleared her thoughts and began to open her heart. And then she felt it – the stone and her heart were beating as one.

_Show yourself. _

Where her troubled heart had been wrapped in a harsh, penetrating cold, it was now replaced by a familiar, comforting warmth enveloping her. And then she saw it – the forgotten past she was trying to remember all of her life – her memories of young Elsa.

Little Elsa built a snow wonderland and she and Elsa were playing Enchanted Forest inside the castle. Then another memory showed Anna and Elsa playing outside in the snow with Anna riding a sled. And then they were skating together while holding hands. A moment later, Anna was waking up a sleeping Elsa. She said the sky was awake and she was awake and they had to play. Elsa shoved her away from the bed telling her to go play by herself. A pouting Anna suddenly had an idea. She asked a half-asleep Elsa if she wanted to build a snowman. Later, the two were running towards the castle hall. Anna urged her to do magic. Elsa conjured her ice powers showering Anna with glittering snowflakes and turning the whole place ice frozen. They started to build a snowman. Elsa named him Olaf – Olaf who likes warm hugs. The three of them glided smoothly into the snow.

While Anna was remembering, she didn't realize that tears were running down her cheeks. These were indeed beautiful and precious memories she had with Elsa. And in those memories, one thing was noticeable – Anna and Elsa were _genuinely_ happy. Elsa liked – no, Elsa _loved_ Anna's company. They were so close, peaceful and contented. Memories of Olaf brought yet another joy in her heart as she remembered. They built him _together_. No wonder Olaf had turned out to be such a sweet, loving snowman.

And then little Anna and young Elsa were sliding down from a snow-built mountain. Anna flew towards a layer of ice, shouting happily. In her joy, she jumped from one mound of snow to another with Elsa conjuring them. But then Elsa accidentally slipped in the ice and instead of building a snow for Anna to jump in, she had struck Anna in the head. Anna felt the cold seeping through her body as she lost consciousness.

Anna bit her lip as everything came back to her in full force. This time, tears of pain streamed down freely on her face as she remembered. This sad event had become the turning point for Elsa to lose her confidence in her magic. And Anna blamed herself for this. It was because of her childish actions that Elsa had to suffer its consequences. It was because of her that Elsa had to shut herself off from the world. Regret started to eat her away as she wiped the tears with the back of her hand.

And then she saw her parents together with Elsa and herself surrounded by the trolls. _Must be Grand Pabbie's memory, _she thought. She watched the elder troll doing some magic on her head, probably removing her memories of magic, her memories of Elsa's powers. She saw Grand Pabbie talking to Elsa warning her about her powers – its beauty as well as its dangers. The troll advised young Elsa to learn to control her powers.

She watched as their father King Agnarr came to Elsa's defense saying that they will protect her by locking the gates, limit her contact with people and most importantly keep her powers hidden from everyone. The King then met little Elsa's gaze – including Anna.

Queen Iduna's eyes widened in horror and Anna watched as her mother protested furiously. She disagreed that Elsa had to be shut off from the world especially from Anna. She assured her husband, the King, that Elsa would be able to control her powers as she grew older. But the King argued that letting Anna stay by Elsa's side would cause great danger to the younger child. He wished to avoid that circumstance before it would be too late. Anna watched as the Queen cried and pleaded to the King. It was a mother's heartache to see both her daughters getting separated. And even the King was completely helpless as he also wept while holding his wife in his arms. It was painful watching this. Then Anna saw the young Elsa holding both her parents' hand. There were tears in her eyes but she was smiling encouragingly to the King and Queen.

"Papa, Mama, please don't cry…" The young Elsa whispered. "I will do it. For Anna, I will do whatever it takes to _protect_ her. If I need to isolate myself, I will do it. If I need to keep my powers hidden from anyone including Anna, then so _be_ it." The little Elsa removed the tears from her eyes. "I know it's not going to be easy… but I will never forgive myself if I put Anna's life in danger again. If my departure from Anna's life meant her safety, then I'll gladly accept it. I'll do anything for Anna because I love her with my whole heart."

The stone suddenly stopped quivering, its radiant glow slowly fading away. Anna opened her turquoise eyes which were full with tears. She couldn't stop crying. The pain in heart multiplied tenfold as the young Elsa's words echoed in her ears. She tightly clutched the stone closer to heart as she screamed in anguish. It was agonizing as the truth dawned on her. She couldn't believe she doubted Elsa. She hated herself even more for not trusting Elsa's love for her. Elsa's love for Anna was real. It wasn't forced, it wasn't compelled – Elsa truly and wholeheartedly loved Anna. After all, Elsa did not need a reason to love Anna, she simply did.

And as she remembered her last encounter with Elsa, she quickly got out of the bed and dashed outside of the Ice Tent.

_I need to find you Elsa. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me._

Anna scanned her surroundings searching for the blonde beauty. The Northuldra people were everywhere as they prepared for the upcoming festival, the Takk. She blinked her eyes again as she looked left and right for any sign of Elsa. Her heart was aching so badly. Her mind was only filled with Elsa's image as she wandered around the village center.

As people saw the Queen, they greeted her with warm smiles and she returned it timidly. She also questioned them if they had seen Elsa but no one had since seen the blonde after leaving the Ice Tent. In her hurry, she bumped into a chestnut-haired guy who quickly bowed to her in apology. She recognized him from yesterday, the kid who was encouraging his friend to confess on the night of the festival. She waved off the apology then inquired if by any chance, he saw her sister. Alas, Elsa was nowhere to be found.

_Where could you possibly be Elsa? _

Tears were again brimming on the corners of her eyes. Did Elsa really leave where Anna wouldn't be able to find her? She had already searched the entire village but she still couldn't find her. Or would it be possible that Elsa was intentionally hiding from her after what happened?

Negative thoughts started to filter in her mind when she realized that her feet had brought her near the riverbank. She remembered this place – this was where she saw Elsa alive and well as she rode on the back of the Nokk. This was also the place where Kristoff asked for her hand in marriage. It was nostalgic.

And as she gazed towards the calm sea, she saw Elsa standing along the shores overlooking the sea with her back towards her. Anna's heart flipped over with excitement. Elsa was right there. Without much thought, she ran towards her and hugged her fiercely from behind.

"Oh Elsa!" Her voice cracked. "I'm so sorry…"

The force caught Elsa off-guard. She instantly stiffened upon contact but as she heard that familiar voice, she visibly relaxed. _Anna… _

Anna broke down in tears while hugging Elsa tightly. She wanted to convey to the blonde how she deeply regretted pushing the latter away. Elsa's heart shattered upon hearing Anna's desperate cry. Her blue eyes became blurry as tears started to form their way. She slowly turned around and offered an assuring smile to the younger woman. She also began to wipe the tears in Anna's cheeks.

"Elsa… I'm sooo sowwry." Anna said in between sobs. "I-I hurt you… I pushed you away… I'm so horrible." Anna hiccupped.

"Shhh… Don't cry." Elsa cooed as she continued to wipe those stubborn tears away. "It's okay Anna."

"No it's not. It's not okay." Anna said as she gazed at those gentle blue orbs. She took a deep breath. "Elsa, do you remember our promise not to shut each other out? that we'll do this together?" Elsa nodded solemnly. "Trust me, I wanted to keep that promise." Anna placed her hand in her chest and pounded on it lightly. "But my heart is in _shambles_. The more I try to understand it, the more I get confused. If only words would be enough to describe and translate what I'm feeling, I would have told you. But I cannot tell you something I don't even understand myself. I wish to give you the truth Elsa. I wish to be honest with you."

Elsa smiled at her. "I understand Anna. And I don't blame you. Remember, I believe in you Anna. I do."

Anna wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I promise you I'll sort this out. And before the night of the festival ends, I will tell you everything Elsa. When the moon is at its peak, I'll wait for you here in this riverbank." _By then I will find out my heart's desires._

-x-

Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Arendelle, the royal guards had posted up on the walls and sent out flyers informing everyone about the invitation from the Northuldra. The people became excited as they heard the news of the upcoming festival called Takk. It would be once-in-a-lifetime magical celebration to see and feel the magical spirits first-hand. Soon enough, it had become the talk in the whole kingdom.

A pitiful old hunchback man wearing a dark cloak and with a wooden cane on his hand picked up one of the flyers from the ground. His eyes darted from left to right as he read the invitation in full details. A smirk appeared on his face before he began limping away deeper into the woods.

A short while later, he arrived in a dense part of the forest where a hidden cabin would have been overlooked at first glance. He looked around his surroundings and once he confirmed he was alone, he stood up straight and began walking normally towards the cabin. As he opened the door, he saw him holding a book. Not just some book but the Book of Magic.

Upon hearing the door creaking, he glanced up at the intruder then grinned at him.

"What do you have for me?"

The intruder smirked before he started removing his cloak and pulling out layers of clothes from his face. He then handed over the flyer to him. "It's time. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold, brother."

He closed the book on his lap and began reading the piece of paper in his hand. His green eyes twinkled in delight as he scratched his long sideburns. He laughed diabolically as he crumpled the flyer on his hand. He looked at his brother knowingly. "Finally. Vengeance is _mine_!"

"So what's the plan?" His brother looked at him expectantly.

Hans met his gaze. "What do you say, we kill the trolls?"

-x-

A/N: Oh well, Elsa on another crossroad again – Will it be the glasshouse? Will it be the riverbank? _Where will you be on the night of the Takk, Elsa?_, asked by Anna and Honeymaren simultaneously. And oops, I forgot to mention my favorite villain is back. Yes, Hans is back – in flesh! Thoughts?

A/N2: Whoa! 10K+ words for one chapter? What am I thinking? But yeah, I hope I didn't bore you readers. Shout and I'll shorten the next one. How soon is the next, ugh, beats me... Thanks for your patience. Oh yeah, by the way, thank you ALL especially the reviewers – real, awesome motivators out there. Cheers!


End file.
